


Howl For Me

by emmie796, ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Phase 7 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Shifters, Animal Shifters, Breastfeeding, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, animal birth, do not copy to another site, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Years after the war, a mutation is spread across the globe. A mutation that allows men to bare young and for people to shift into animals. Tony Stark, a young Omega, tries to find his way alone in a world that doesn't like his kind. Will he find a pack of his own and a love to call his own, or will he succumb to the unforgiving cold of the mountains?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Phase 7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677130
Comments: 270
Kudos: 647





	1. Journey into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Shadows: Hey there everyone! I think it’s about time for a new fic. I’m so excited to be writing my very first collaboration fic with Emmie! We’ve been working hard and I’m loving how everything is looking so far. So… without further ado, let’s do this! Don't forget to drop comments and kudos! 
> 
> Emmie: I’m very excited to have developed this idea with Shadows, I had this idea for the story in my head for a while but I couldn’t do it on my own. So I approached Shadows with the idea of doing a collab and he was SO down for it. We pretty much finished the details & basis for the fic within 24 hours and I’m excited for you guys to see read the chapters we’ll be putting out eventually.

For all intents and purposes, Tony should have been treated like a prince. He was the only pup of an older couple who had struggled for years. To the disappointment of his father Howard, Tony was born as an Omega. Howard was hoping that his first offspring would have been an Alpha or Beta. After Tony was born, Howard and his wife Maria were told that their chance of having another child was slim to none.

Being an only child in a well off pack should have been the best thing to ever happen to Tony. He should have been happy and well cared for. He should have never wanted for anything. He should have been safe. 

That wasn’t the case. 

With Howard as head of the pack, he was the one to make the rules. He was the one to bring forth his prejudice against Omegas. He was the one who made Tony’s life a living hell for the first 20 odd years of his life. Tony tried his best to win his father’s approval but with the hatred of Omegas that Howard has, that wouldn’t be happening. Tony would be the last person that would get anything in the pack and the other members made his life miserable.

One night, Howard called Tony to the living room of the place the pack lived in. The man in question was sitting by the crackling fire, a vintage whiskey sitting in an even older glass was held loosely in his hand. 

“You asked for me, Sir?” Tony asked with his head down. As an Omega, he wasn’t allowed to look at an Alpha unless he was being directly talked to.

“Sit down in the chair, Tony,” Howard said as he motioned towards the chair nearby. Tony obeyed Howard’s order and sat in the chair not far from the man. 

“It’s about time you become useful to this pack. You’ve sat around for too long. It’s time you pulled your weight.” spoke Howard and Tony wanted to argue. He wasn’t useless and he sure didn’t sit around. He did all the cooking, cleaning, and sewing for the pack. But he knew it was useless to argue with Howard. The last time he did he ended up hungry and with whip marks down his back. 

“You see Tony, Omegas are only good for one thing. I’ve gotten word from the Stone pack that their Alpha son has come of age and is ready for a mate. I said that I would send him you. This way you are no longer my problem and you can retrieve us resources. It’s high time you take your place in this world.” 

Tony sat in silence as he took in the information that Howard had presented to him. He didn’t want to be thrown away to some Alpha he’d never met. He didn’t want to become a housewife in a loveless mating. He didn’t want to be used by this Alpha. Tony had dreams. He had ambitions. He wanted a life of his own. He wanted to build and study the robotics and computers that had been left behind from the old times. He wanted a life of his own. 

But if Howard had his way that would never happen. In the middle of the night, Tony shifted into his wolf form and disappeared from the house in the blizzard coming down. With the heavy snow and winds, Tony tried his best to navigate the terrain but it was getting difficult. He was also starting to get hungry. But hunger wasn’t new to Tony. He’d know it his whole life, so he continued to trudge on.

For days, Tony walked through what felt like a never-ending blanket of whiteness. He wondered if Howard was looking for him. He doubted it. He was nothing more than a useless tool for the man. He tried not to dwell on things. It did not good to think about the past. There were better things to think about as he trudged through the growing piles of snow. 

The unforgiving climate of the Rocky Mountains was hard on Tony. His brown fur offered little warmth from the cold winds and clumps of snow started to stick to his underside. Yet still, he trudged on. He couldn’t stop moving. He had to keep moving. The best thing he could do was to keep moving. He needed to get away from his old home. He needed to find his freedom. 

As night fell once again on what was Tony’s third day of travel, the storm let up for just a moment. The sky did not clear, but the endless tide of snow slowed down and the wind slowed to a gentle hum. And yet, the cold did not let up. The temperature continued to drop and ice formed on the branches of the trees. The February frost setting in for the night. 

Eventually, the weather became too much for him and Tony collapsed in the snow, breathing only a few huffs of air before closing his eyes. The last thing he sees is the snow falling around him, at least it was peaceful compared to him suffering in a mating that he didn’t want.

As much as Tony wanted to keep his eyes closed, to just drift off and never wake up, something was calling to him. He blearily opened his eyes and saw a few blurry patches of brown, grey, and red reflecting off the snow. A deep howl cut through the air and it made Tony’s frozen ears twitch. He tried to focus as the figures got closer, but he found that he just couldn’t. Just trying to move was using too much energy. It was useless to try and answer. The figures were probably just hallucinations made up by his frost ridden mind. 

As the figures got closer he closed his eyes again. The last thing he felt was safety and warmth. That wasn’t such a bad way to go out.


	2. Home from the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments on the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next one. Happy reading! 
> 
> Emmie: Guys, I’m AMAZED at how well the first chapter of this fic performed. It blew me & Shadow’s expectations out of the WATER. Thank You guys SO MUCH for the love & support for this. I also wanted to bring up that there is this fic series that actually inspired this fic so if you guys want to check it out, go look up “Night” by SparkleWeb_Stark on AO3. Also, I’m from the United States and Shadow is from Canada so there will be words said differently depending on who is writing which chapter so there’s the heads-up. Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you guys will LOVE the chapters coming in the future.

Warmth. Warmth and comfort were the two things Tony felt as he slowly came to. He never expected to live through that night in the mountains so living to see another day was a blessing. As he slowly woke up he began to look around his surroundings. He was sitting by the fire in an old log cabin. There was a threadbare rug under his paws and the scent of cooking venison wafting through the air. 

As Tony was looking around he saw a woman with strawberry coloured hair walk up to him and present him with a warm blanket and a smile. He looked up at her before slowly shifting back to his human form and covering himself in the blanket. He savoured the warmth it provided yet he wished for some clothes. 

“Hello there. My name is Virginia. My friends James and Harold found you in the woods during that big storm. I’m surprised they found you alive.” spoke Virginia as she reached over and stoked the fire. 

“Thank you for saving me,” muttered Tony. He was still feeling groggy from his days in the snow. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Where’s everyone else?” asked Tony as he looked around the room again. 

“Harold’s just cooking up some dinner and James is probably in the garage doing some work.” smiled Virginia and Tony nodded. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Um… It’s Tony.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Tony. Let’s work on getting you fed and warm before you tell us why you were out there in the first place.”

Tony nodded once again and allowed Virginia to fuss over him. It had been so long since anyone had treated him so gently. The only touch he’d felt over the past couple of years had been pain. It was nice to feel cared for. 

Not much later, a larger man appeared who Virginia introduced as Harold. He nodded at Tony and set a bowl of stew in front of Tony before disappearing down the hall to go fetch James. James was tall and built like a sprinter. He smiled at Tony as he sat down next to him in front of the fire.

Tony sat in silence and ate the food given to him. He watched the other three interact with rapt attention. He was intrigued by the dynamics happening here. Virginia smelt like an Alpha, and yet she treated her Omega, Harold, as an equal. Same with James. He was an Alpha and yet he was nice. It was a far cry from how things had been back with his birth pack. 

As Tony observed the pack, he noticed some things. He noticed how Virginia had a fiery personality. He noticed how Harold didn’t smile but showed his thanks in different ways. He noticed how James had a protective aura about him. Like he wanted to help everyone in that room no matter what. The whole dynamic was odd to Tony. He’d never been surrounded by any such kindness before.

“So, what’s your name pup?” asked James with a smirk. 

“I’m not a pup!” yelped Tony indignantly as he stared at the man. 

“You’re pretty shrimpy.”

“I’m not a pup! I’m almost 20.”

“Well “Almost 20”, you got a name?”

“It’s Tony.” mumbled Tony as he went back to picking at his stew. 

“Well, Tony. Welcome to the pack.” smiled James and Tony looked confused. 

“What?”

“Well, I’m going off on a limb here and figuring that you being out in the snow means that you no longer have a pack of your own. That and the fact that you’re a shrimpy little thing tells me that you need a home. We’ve been doing pretty well here and I talked it over with everyone when you were still out. So… Welcome to the pack.” 

Tony just sort of sat there in shock for a little bit. This whole thing was… incredibly confusing. He’d never met anybody like this group before. Mind you, he’d only ever met people in the Stark pack and the Stone pack before, and the majority of shifters there were deplorable scum. Sure, there were a few, such as Edwin Jarvis, who were good. Jarvis was the man who had raised and protected Tony when his parents wanted nothing to do with him. He was kind and encouraging. He was good when so many were not. 

And now Tony was faced with three new people who were nothing like he was used to. 

“So, I guess some proper introductions are in order.” smiled James as he polished off his stew. 

“I’m sure Virginia gave you a quick rundown of us all but I’ll do you one better. So, I’m James Rhodes. I used to be part of a military pack out in Nevada before I decided it was time to quit. Along the way, I met Virginia and Harold over there and we decided to make a pack together. They were travelling to the mountains for a change of scenery.” 

Tony nodded along and listened to everyone’s stories. He’s learned that Harold and Virginia had met when they were kids and had gotten close before deciding to move away from the cities. It just wasn’t safe to stay in the cities for long if you didn’t have a large pack. He’d learned that James had left his military pack because some of the pack leaders were being cruel to other members and he couldn’t stand it. 

They all talked until the sun had long set and it was time to sleep. With the fire burning bright, Virginia brought some blankets into the room so they could all keep warm while the storm raged on. It was the best sleep Tony had ever had. 

The next morning was calm and relaxed. There wasn’t much to do with all the snow and wind. Travelling into the city for things just wasn’t feasible when you couldn’t see three feet in front of your face. So, everyone just sort of lazed around and talked. The more Tony talked to this new group the more he liked them. They were kind. They were funny. They were good people. 

“Are you just… eating a hot pepper?” Tony asked Virginia after she’d come back to the fire from getting a snack. 

“Yes… and?”

“You’re crazy Pepper girl.”

And that’s how Virginia got the nickname Pepper. 

Harold was the next one to get a nickname. James had been joking about how he needed to smile more and Tony had started calling him Happy as a joke. It just kind of stuck after that. 

After two days with this new pack, Tony could definitively say that he loved his new life there in that little cabin in the mountains. There was a tranquillity to everything. He felt calm and collected. He felt… happy. It was nice. He was happy and he wasn’t scared about any forced mating. This was heaven. And that heaven got even better when James decided to show Tony his garage. 

“So, Tony, what do you like to do for fun?” asked James on the afternoon of Tony’s third day in that cabin. 

“Well… um… I like tinkering with old machines, even though I wasn’t supposed to.” mumbled Tony. He’d always been told it wasn’t an Omegas place to be making things that weren’t babies. 

“Old machines? Like what?” asked James with genuine interest. It made Tony smile a bit. 

“Well, I used to sneak away to work on old cars and computers.”

“Oooh! Then I’ve got to show you this!” smiled James excitedly. He grabbed Tony by the arm and started dragging him towards the garage. Tony just sort of followed along, not knowing what to expect when James opened the door. 

To his surprise, inside of the garage was an old, rundown truck. The green paint was chipped and rusting, the engine was shot, and the glass was broken, but it was still a thing of beauty. On the benches all along the walls were full of old car parts, broken down computers, and tools. It was a mechanics heaven. 

“This is amazing.” whispered Tony in awe. 

“Yeah, I have a feeling we’re going to get along great.” smiled Rhodey as Tony started walking through the space. 

“Yeah, you think so, Rhodey?” asked Tony.

“It’s Rhodes.”

“Not anymore.” smiled Tony as he reached over and grabbed an old, rusted wrench.

“Here. I’ll make you some space. I’ve wanted someone to work here with me for a while. I like being able to bounce ideas off of people.” spoke Rhodey and Tony’s smile widened. This was the best thing ever!

Pretty much as soon as Rhodey had said those words he and Tony got to clearing up some space in the lab. Pepper had to literally drag the two out of the garage for dinner. The entire time neither of them could shut up about all the things they wanted to work on and create. Pepper and Happy just listened and nodded along. They didn’t really understand much of what was going on. 

And that night, as the storm finally began to settle, so did any doubts in Tony’s head. This was his home now. This was his home and he was safe. He was safe and happy and this was everything he ever wanted.

This was what happiness was. A small pack of misfits living in the woods. It was perfect.


	3. Wild Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This one was pretty much all on Emmie. I’m so impressed with her. Give her some luvs!!! 
> 
> Emmie: I can’t believe I typed this much, it’s a new record for me. Anyways, thanks for all the love for this fic. Also, we’ve decided to tease something for a future chapter in here. Can you guess what it is?

Tony really ended up bonding with his new pack quite well. The way they cared for him after they found him in the snow was something completely different than what he felt in his birth pack.

Seeing how Pepper and Happy were bonded, Tony wondered if he would bond to Rhodey but it didn’t seem like they were connecting like that.

“Rhodey, how is it that Pepper and Happy are bonded but I’m not bonding to you?” asked Tony while sitting in a chair and drinking a cup of coffee while wrapped up in a blanket by the fireplace in the cabin.

“Well, Tony...the thing is that every wolf gives off a scent and all wolves can smell each others’ unique scents. In the case with Pepper & Happy, the scents that they gave off attracted each other and now they’re bonded. The reason why you and I haven’t bonded is that we aren’t attracted to each other’s scents. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to protect you from harm from other alphas & people with ill-intentions.” spoke Rhodey as he stood in the doorway of the room.

“Oh, so that means I’ll have to wait until the right scent comes along to find my mate,” said Tony a bit solemnly while finishing the cup of coffee he was drinking.

“Don’t you worry about that Tony, this will give you the time to be able to figure out who you want to be and who you want your mate to be.” smiled Rhodey as he walks over and pats Tony on the shoulder before walking out of the room to help Happy make dinner.

After Tony finished his coffee, he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. He began to ponder “Is there actually an Alpha out there for me? Is there actually a mate out there for me?” before getting up and walking to the kitchen to put his cup in the sink.

A few hours later and now Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were sitting at the table eating dinner when Rhodey decided to speak up. “So, I’ve been thinking about this. Tony, why were you out in the woods when we found you?”

“Well...the thing is that my father, or Sir as I ended up calling him, had arranged for me to be married to an Alpha from a different pack because he thought it was time that I had started being useful for once. In the middle of the night after he told me the news, I ran off so I wouldn’t have to go through a mating I didn’t have a voice in. I thought I was going to die in the snow but of course, you guys found me which is why I’m here right now.” said Tony as he looked around at the others at the dinner table. “I don’t know if my father is looking for me or not. But if I’m honest, he probably doesn’t care since he thought I was useless since I’m an Omega.”

After Tony finished his story, they all just sat in silence and taking in what the Omega had told them.

“Well, Tony...you won’t have to worry about your father trying to find you because we will protect you and you’ll be treated the same as how I treat Happy,” spoke Pepper as she stood from her chair and put her hands on the table.

After they all clean up the dining room, the 4 wolves gather in the living room for some downtime after their meal. They seated themselves in chairs in a circle around a table and started playing a few card games like UNO & Cards Against Humanity.

“Alright guys, the final round of the game.” Happy said as he drew a black card from the top of the deck. Flipping over the card, Happy reads the following “Me Tarzan, You, _____.” As soon as Happy put down the black card, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper start looking through their deck of white cards for the perfect card. As Happy waited for them to play their cards, each of them let out some hard laughs, probably indicating that they’d found the perfect card to play. As they set their cards down in a pile, Happy takes them and starts shuffling them.

“Ok, “Me, Tarzan, You, Bitch.”” says Happy as he read the first white card which IMMEDIATELY brings laughter among everyone. “Me, Tarzan, You, A bag of cats.” says Happy as he read the next white card which brings out a little laugh among them. “Me, Tarzan, You, A sad fat dragon with no friends.” says Happy as he read the last white card which brings out more laughter than the last card but not as much as the first card.

Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper eagerly watch Happy as he looks between the 3 white cards, trying to decide which one was the best.

“I have to go with “Bitch”.” and as Happy said that Tony screamed, “YEAH, I WON!!!” and gets up out of his chair and starts doing the running man dance. After Tony does his shtick, they clean up the games before Rhodey speaks up.

“I’ve been thinking, we should all go out in wolf form and maybe do a little hunting. What do you guys think? We’re starting to run a little low on food after that big storm. It’ll be good to go out and stalk up.”

“I’d love that, would like to get some fresh air after being cooped up in here,” said Pepper as she does some upper body stretching.

“Me too, it gives me a chance to be able to spend some time with Pepper. She’s the greatest Alpha ever.” says Happy as he hugged Pepper from behind.

“I’d love to, but is it still coming down hard?” asked Tony, still reeling from when he nearly died in the storm.

“It’s ok Tony, the storm let up a few hours ago so it’s just the snow on the ground,” Rhodey mentioned as he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Alright, let’s get a move on guys.”

After they all make their way outside, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy stripped down before shifting into their wolf forms. Rhodey, in his wolf form, was a charcoal grey color that was just stunning with how pure the color looked on him. Pepper, in her wolf form, has red and brown mixed to create a beautiful mix that looks perfect in the fall season. Finally Happy, in his wolf form, had a similar color scheme to Pepper but he was mostly brown with some red spots on his belly. All 3 of them turned around to see that Tony hadn’t shifted and they tilt their heads, seemingly in confusion of why Tony hadn’t shifted yet. All 3 of them walk up to him and rub their heads against his legs, seemingly signaling that they want him to shift.

“Alright, here I go,” Tony whispers before stripping down and shifting into his wolf form. Tony, in his wolf form, was mainly brown with a white belly and white muzzle. After he shifted, everyone else gathered around him to sniff him. Now they recognized Tony as one of them.

“Alright guys, time to move out,” Rhodey said as they got into formation. Rhodey and Pepper lead while Tony and Happy followed behind them.

After traveling for a good 10 minutes, the 4 wolves come across a river in which they could see some fish swimming in. Rhodey and Pepper jumped into the river and started to hunt for some fish to bring back for dinner. Happy goes off to retrieve some miscellaneous items in the forest if he found anything. Tony decided to go explore the forest a little while everyone else was doing their own thing.

After wandering for 5-10 minutes, Tony was nearing a clearing in which there was an open area and near one of the sides of the Rocky Mountains. As Tony takes in the sight of the area, he hears a howl coming from the side of the Rockies nearby. He knew it couldn’t have been Rhodey, Pepper, or Happy so he turned around and looked up at the side of the Rockies.

On the cliffs, Tony could see a golden-colored wolf that looked majestic. Tony was drawn by how stunning the wolf was that he howled back as a response to the wolf. The golden wolf seemed to hear him and looked down at him and howled back but then he turned around and moved out of Tony’s view. Still staring at where the golden wolf was on the cliff, Tony pondered “Why didn’t that wolf come down? I wanted to get to know him.” before making his way back to Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy.

When he gets back to the river, Rhodey and Pepper had caught quite a number of fish and Happy had found a few things that could be useful to them.

“Where did you go, Tony? We found a bunch of fish that we can cook for dinner and Happy has found some stuff for the garage,” said Rhodey as soon as he looked up and saw Tony walking towards him.

“I wanted to look around the forest and then I saw this wolf on one of the cliffs nearby. Didn’t get to talk to him but he looked beautiful. Had this amazing golden coat of fur.” said Tony as he got right next to Rhodey.

Pepper brings up one more fish and Happy returns with one more item before Rhodey said “Time to head back to the cabin, found some good stuff today.” and then they all started picking up the fish and items that Happy found and make their way back to the cabin.

In Tony’s mind, he wonders _“Who was that golden wolf? He seemed so enchanting and I didn’t get to talk to him.”_

They all make it back to the cabin with their treasure and then they settled down for the night. Before falling asleep, Tony thinks _“Who was that golden wolf?”_


	4. To the making of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hey there. Welcome to… mostly exposition! Get ready from some non-action and stop excitement! Here we go!!!!
> 
> Emmie: Get ready guys because the chapter you’ve been waiting for is coming up next. Peace

Tony settled into life with his new pack quite well. They had a system figured out when it came to chores and such. Everyone pulled their fair share. It was so much better then what Tony had grown up doing. Back in his birth pack, he was responsible for everything once he was big enough to move and reach things. Here, Tony didn’t have to do every single chore and then some. It was nice being able to relax and do things that he found interesting.

And speaking of interesting, Tony had been spending his fair share of time in the garage. He’d finally gotten an old computer working and was doggedly working on a new project.

In one of the old books Tony had read as a child it talked about artificial intelligence. It was one of his favourites. It inspired Tony to learn how to code in the dark of the night. He’d write most of what he learned from the old books by hand to practice. Now that he had an actual computer, Tony felt it was high time he made his dreams a reality.

It took some work restoring the old computer that Rhodey had in the garage. The two actually had fun fixing it up. But now that it was fixed, Tony spent almost all of his free time on it. He wrote line after line of elegant code, in a programming language that he’d pretty much invented from scratch. Each line looked like intricate art painstakingly done by hand. Each symbol told a story. A story that Tony was excited to share.

It took a few weeks, loads of coffee, and a few burnt fingers from wiring problems, but in the end, Tony had done it.

“Guys! Come check this out!” shouted Tony from the door to the garage. 

Slowly, but surely, the rest of the pack made their way into the garage to see what Tony was going on about. The Omega was sitting by the computer with a shit-eating grin on his face. They all looked around in a mixture of confusion and concern. Confusion because Tony never called any of them down to look at his work and concern because Tony was an absolute magnet for trouble. Just the other day the poor Omega had stupidly gotten his tongue stuck to a frozen pole while he was outside fixing the fuse box.

“What’cha got there Tones?” asked Rhodey after a moment of awkward silence.

“I made a thing!” smiled Tony excitedly.

“A thing?” asked Pepper as she looked at the genius with skepticism.

“A thing. A really, really, really, cool thing!”

“And what is this thing?” asked Rhodey and Tony turned back to the computer in front of him. With a few keystrokes, the screen came to life and Tony smiled.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS for short. JARVIS, say hello.” Smiled Tony as he turned back to the group.

“Hello there everyone. It is very nice to meet you.” Came a very pleasant British accent from the computer.

“JARVIS here is a fully functioning learning AI. As he does more things and sees more things, he’ll learn and continue to develop things such as his own personality. Pretty cool, eh!” smiled Tony.

Everyone just sort of looked on in awe. This was an impressive feat. Sure, there were computer scientists in some army packs, but nothing had ever been done quite like this. This was… world-changing. But to Tony, this was just something that made him happy. Something that reminded him of his newfound freedom. 

Tony had thought long and hard over that to name is AI. He ended up naming him after Edwin Jarvis, the Stark pack butler. He was Tony’s protector growing up. He was the one to sneak Tony books. He was the one to patch up Tony’s wounds. He was more of a father to Tony then Howard ever could have been. This was Tony’s way of honouring the man who put his own status in jeopardy just to protect him. 

The rest of the afternoon before dinner was spent getting to know JARVIS. Tony was so proud of himself over what he’d created. Everyone else was just amazed. JARVIS was one of a kind and here he was just chilling in their computer in a small log cabin in the middle of the Rockies. Tony had certainly brought some craziness into the pack. But hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little crazy. Everyone was just happy that the young Omega was happy.

Tony’s next project was to try and make JARVIS portable. He wanted to be able to bring him with him wherever he went. To do that, Tony needed parts. He needed parts that they didn’t have in the cabin. And you see, that’s where the problem lay. In order to get the parts, he needed Tony would have to venture into the city to get them.

Cities weren’t the safest of places. Sure, it had been almost 100 years since the war, but they were still hot spots for radiation, violence, and looting. Well, Tony couldn’t really fault much for looting. Since the cities were mostly unoccupied and people tended to live in packs in smaller towns, it left loads of useful things just laying around for the picking. Things like textiles and scrap metal went fast. But old motherboards, cameras, and televisions were generally left alone.

This was what Tony was banking on. If he got the things he needed he’d be able to create what he wanted and then some.

But then there was the problem of actually getting to the supplies. Tony was hesitant to tell Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy what he needed to do. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them. It was quite the opposite actually. It was just that Tony knew they would worry and try to stop him from going. Especially Rhodey. The Alpha was very protective of Tony. Tony loved that he was protective, but still, Tony had grown used to fending for himself. So, there was only one solution to his conundrum.

Tony would have to venture alone and in secret into the city.


	5. What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: I wrote the little fight scene in the middle but the rest was all Emmie. Gib her all da Luvs!! 
> 
> Emmie: Hope it was worth the wait guys and can’t wait to see what you guys think of the chapter
> 
> Here's the song that inspired this chapter a little: [What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiorwHeYDIM)

After Tony snuck away from the cabin, he headed to the nearby city of Denver in his wolf form to gather some supplies for the cabin and for the garage. With him, he had a satchel around his neck in wolf form to carry his stuff in while he looked around.

As Tony walked into the city, he could smell with his heightened sense of smell that there were some packs roaming around and he could see some wolves going into buildings. Tony planned on getting some food for the rest in the cabin and find some stuff for the garage like materials to build with like tools.

Tony spotted a hardware store and went inside. He went up and down the aisles picking up a 9 piece wrench set, a 50 Phillips head screws set with some screwdrivers to match the head, work goggles, face masks, and safety gloves. After checking out, Tony headed to a nearby store to get some food for the cabin. He picked out some fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, and other foods that everyone wanted in the cabin. After he checked out with the food, Tony started making his way back to the cabin.

As Tony began his journey back to the cabin, he recognized the smell of an Alpha nearby and started to get uncomfortable with how off-putting the smell was to him. As he started to near the end of the city, the Alpha that Tony smelled earlier came up to him and started to get too close to him.

“Hey there little Omega, you look a little lost there.” said the Alpha as he backed Tony into a corner

“Leave me alone, I’m not interested in you Alpha,” said Tony as he’s was getting very uncomfortable from the Alpha in front of him.

Before the Alpha got 5 feet away from Tony, there’s a growl coming from nearby. Tony and the Alpha look to where the growling is coming from and they see a golden wolf inching closer and closer to them.

“Leave him alone you bitch.” said the golden wolf as he got between Tony and the Alpha. Looking at the golden wolf between him and the harassing Alpha, Tony realized that it was the golden wolf he’d saw on the cliff of the Rockies when he was out with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. “Back off if you know what’s good for you. If you want to take this further, I’m ready and it won’t end pretty for you.” The golden wolf got into a strong stance against the other Alpha with the intention of protecting the Omega.

“He’s unmated. What claim do you have?” snarled the other Alpha who was dark in color. He too crouched down and prepared to pounce.

“I said back off. If you can’t listen to basic instructions then that’s your own fault.” growled the golden Alpha as he looked back at Tony. Tony pushed himself further into the corner to keep himself safe. He just knew a fight was about to break out.

And he was right. With a growl of fury, the two Alpha shifters charged at each other in a flurry of teeth and claws. Tony couldn’t watch. He stayed cowered in the corner with his paws over his ears. The fighting reminded too much of his birth pack. Fights used to break out often between pack members. Someone would always get badly hurt or worse. It brought back bad memories for Tony because sometimes his father would push him into fights only for him to get hurt because he wasn’t too sure how to protect himself.

“This Omega is protected. Back the FUCK OFF!” snarled the golden Alpha as blood ran from his mouth. Tony looked up and saw that the darker Alpha had a large bite wound on his shoulder and was panting heavily. The golden Alpha appeared completely unharmed,

After the golden wolf said that, the Alpha who was harassing Tony walked off and they don’t see him anymore.

The golden wolf turned around looked at Tony in the eyes. Both of them seemingly freeze in place when they smelled each other’s scents. The scents register in their brains that they’re mates and they walk up to each other where their noses are touching. The golden wolf then walked around Tony and sniffed him before he licked his face, showing that he recognized Tony as one of his own.  
“Are you alright?” said the golden wolf after he walked back a few steps.

“I’m fine. Thank you for saving me,” said Tony as he fixed his satchel full of the supplies he had purchased for the cabin. Tony stepped forward to the golden Alpha and licked his face in return. “You’re the wolf that I saw on the cliffs”

“And you’re the wolf that responded to my howl.” said the golden wolf as he rubbed his head on Tony’s. “So what’s your name? Now that I’ve found my mate, I want to know who they are.”

“Tony. My name is Tony. What’s your name?” said Tony while rubbing his head on the golden wolf’s.

“Steve. My name is Steve. I’m happy I found you as my mate Tony.” said Steve as they both join their heads together where their foreheads are resting against each other.

“So Tony, there’s a group of other wolves that are in my pack and I would like for you to meet them. What do you think?” said Steve as both of them backed away from each other.

“I would love to meet them Steve,” said Tony as he walked over to be close to Steve.


	6. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hey there! Did anyone ask for even more character introductions and maybe a little bit of kissing? Because that’s what you’re getting. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Emmie: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter that Shadow did. It’s really fun to work on this fic with him.

The snow crunched under Tony and Steve’s paws as they journeyed out of the main part of the city. The two were mostly silent as they walked, yet they remained close together. It was one of those moments of complete euphoria. A mate of his own was something Tony never really thought he’d have. He didn’t think he’d have a choice. He thought Howard would choose for him and trap him in an endless cycle of hatred and lovelessness.

The walk felt longer than it actually was. It may have been because of the setting sun and the air slowly turning colder. Eventually, they ended up at a long-ago abandoned set of cabins by the woods. The wood was beginning to rot but the roof and walls still stood. Shelter was shelter when the world was in the shits.

“My pack should just be in here. We’re in the middle of travelling and got caught by that storm so we’ve been staying here. They’re nice. They’ll like you.” Chuffed Steve as he nosed at Tony’s head and licked behind his ears. Tony just nodded and followed behind Steve as he pushed through the thick wool cloth that was acting as a door. This was all happening really fast and he honestly wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Where were you, Stevie? We were looking for you. And who’s this here?” Spoke a voice from around the corner once they’d entered the dwelling. Tony whipped around from his spot at Steve’s side and was met with the sight of a formidable white wolf with black fur climbing up his left front paw. This wolf was very obviously an Alpha, not only by his scent but by the way he carried himself. 

“Hey, Buck. This is Tony. He’s my mate.” Spoke Steve as he nosed Tony’s ears one more.

“You mate? Really? Damn. Never thought I’d live to see this day.”

“Tony, this is my best friend James. He normally goes by Bucky.” Introduced Steve as he nudged Tony a bit. “Hey Bucky, where are the others?”

“They’re just in the next room pooling everything that we managed to get today.” Spoke Bucky and Steve nodded.

Tony followed close behind Steve as they walked into the next room. Inside that room six other sifters in addition to Bucky, Steve, and Tony.

“Hey everyone. How did scavenging go?” asked Steve as he flopped down in the ground pulling Tony down with him.

“It went well. We managed to find loads of useful things.” Smiled a wolf shifter who was sitting in the corner. “But it looks like you found something as well. Who’s that?”

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Tony. He’s my mate. Tony, this is the rest of my pack.”

Steve then went around the room and formally introduced Tony to everyone there. The wolf who had spoken earlier was named Clint. He was a rambunctious Beta with a grey pelt and a white spotted belly. Next was Bruce, another Beta. He was a grey-brown wolf that bordered on green in colour.

After Bruce was the only woman in the group. Her name was Natasha, she was an Alpha with a deep red pelt. She looked a bit like Pepper actually. The last wolf was named Sam. He was a pitch-black Beta with eyes that seemed to glow.

Next were Thor and Loki, a golden Alpha lion and a Beta snow leopard respectively. They must not have been born in America then. Tony had heard that there were other kinds of shifters out there, but he never thought he’d ever get to meet any. Well, he also never thought he’d get away from Howard but there you go. The only useful thing that Howard had ever taught him about shifters was that their animal type was often influenced by where they were born as well as social status.

But as for how shifters came to be? Well, back during the war, a group called HYDRA was running human experiments using a combination of radiation and DNA splicing. There was little that stood in their way and one night they sent large quantities of an unknown compound into the atmosphere using rockets. Everyone got dosed. And that’s when the changes happened. 

Things weren’t gradual at all according to the history books. People changed rather fast. People got hurt, social classes changed, cities burned through nuclear winters. Things weren’t good for a very long time. It was only in the last decade that major revival projects had started not that places were becoming safe to live in again.

But back to the main focus here.

Once Steve had introduced everyone, he pulled Tony away to a back room where he’d made his own personal nest. The two shifted back to their human forms and sat down on the soft, well-loved blankets and just looked at each other for a moment.

Steve as a wall of a man. He was like one of those gods from the old legends, practically sculpted from marble. He was perfect with his straw-yellow hair and baby blue eyes. He looked so much better then Tony did. He was still scrawny even though he’d been living in safety for a little while now. His hair may have regained its fluffiness and his eyes their honey-like sheen, but he was nothing compared to the man in front of him. In fact, Tony pulled the blankets around him tighter in order to cover himself up more.

“There’s no need to hide my sweet Omega. You’re perfect.” Cooed Steve as he pulled Tony into his arms.

“You’re one to talk. Just look at you! You’re practically a living sculpture.”

“I don’t know about that. So, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about the sweet Omega destined to be my mate.” Smiled Steve as he leant down and gave Tony a kiss. It was Tony’s first kiss ever. It was a little forward of Steve and it made Tony blush. It took him a moment, but he managed to regain his composure so he could actually talk.

Tony told Steve everything. He told him about growing up in the Stark Pack. He told him about all the abuse he suffered because he was an Omega. He told him about all the fighting and pain growing up. He told him about finally being able to run away and of finding Rhodey and the others. How he was finally safe from Howard and his tyranny.

In turn, Steve talked about himself. He was born in what was once New York City. He grew up poor with his mother and his best friend Bucky. Their pack was attacked by HYDRA when they were teenagers and that sent them running for the west coast. They’d lived there for a while on the sun-kissed beaches in port towns when they’d met the rest of the pack. But still, their heart longed to return home and to take out what was left of HYDRA. So, they’d been travelling by foot for the past year, stopping where they could, to get things they needed and to take down smaller HYDRA packs. It was slow going. Very slow going, but Steve was glad they’d been stopped because of the snow. He’d have never met Tony otherwise. 

By the end of all the talking, the two were curled up under the blankets, just holding each other close and enjoying the moment. They stayed curled up together for so long that neither had realized they’d fallen asleep until the sun rose on the horizon and woke them up.

“Oh shit!” exclaimed Tony as he shot up from where he was contently sleeping.

“What?” asked Steve as he too sat up and pulled Tony back into his arms.

“My pack! They’re going to be so worried. I left a small note and all that on my bed but…”

“They don’t know where you are?”

“They don’t know where I am.”

“Well, we should probably go back to them. I’d like to meet the people who saved my sweet Omega.” Cooed Steve as he pulled Tony impossibly closer and kissed over his ears and neck.

“You… want to meet them?” asked Tony nervously.

“Of course I do.” I’ll go let the others know so we can start packing up.” Spoke Steve before he climbed out of the nest to talk to everyone. Surprisingly, they were all amicable to the move and wasted no time packing things up into backpacks and bundles that were shared between the group. 

They decided to all travel back to Tony’s pack’s cabin in human form for ease of carrying their possessions. Not that there was a lot, but it was just easier. They talked along the way and Tony was able to learn more about Steve’s pack. He learned about the trust they all had for each other. He learned their stores and their hardships. These were good people. Tony was thankful he’d found them.

Although that changed just a tiny little bit when they finally arrived back at the cabin after an hour of walking in the snow. 

“Tony! Where the HELL have you been!?” Shouted Rhodey as he came bounding out of the cabin to pull his friend into a hug.

“I’ve been with my mate.” Smiled Tony but that soon disappeared when Rhodey gave him a disapproving glare. 

“Your mate?”

“Um… yes… His name is Steve. He saved me from an Alpha that didn’t back off.”

“See Tones. That’s why you don’t go into the city alone. It’s dangerous.” Warned Rhodey as he looked over the group of newcomers. Pepper and Happy had joined him, being drawn outside by all the commotion.

“And who are these people exactly?” asked Rhodey. 

“They’re Steve’s pack. They’re good people Rhodey. They’re good I promise.”

There was a bit of a standoff between Rhodey and Steve for a moment. The two Alphas were staring each other down. Each was trying to convey their message through small gestures and scents. All the words unsaid flowing between them. But they must have come to a conclusion because each Alpha backed off and nodded to the other. 

“Alright, come in. It’s no use having a pack of frozen shifters out here. Especially since you seem to have saved my best friend. But don’t think I won’t be watching.” Warned Rhodey as he envied all the others into the cabin to warm up near the fire. 

“I’d expect nothing less from the Alpha who rescued my mate.” Smiled Steve as he walked inside and nuzzled his head into Tony’s.


	7. Shovel Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This one’s a bit on the shorter side, but it’s full of sweetness. So… it’s like a cookie. ENJOY YOUR COOKIE!
> 
> Emmie: Hope you guys are liking how the fic is progressing so far, be ready because there’s more to come.

Having twelve shifters in one arguable small space was… a lot to handle. That first night after they all slowly began to get to know each other, everyone mostly slept in little puppy piles in their shifted forms. It was warmer that way and there was actually space to move around.

Tony slept with Steve of course. The two had been inseparable now that they had found each other. Nobody could really blame them. Both of them had been through so much in their lives so far. Tony had been abused and Steve had seen death and destruction first hand. They both needed each other dearly. Everyone was glad that they could have their moments together. 

The next day, there was a lot more talking, playing games, and pooling of supplies. They discovered pretty quickly that they would need to make another supply run into the city to get more necessities. Pepper and Happy decided to take Loki, Sam, and Clint with them so they could have more hands to carry and move things. The others stayed behind and made themselves useful. Thor went outside to chop some more firewood, some of the others cleaned and made up nests, Rhodey and Tony went to work in the garage and Steve followed close behind them. He didn’t want to be far from Tony now that he had him.

Tony introduced Steve to JARVIS before he got to work on a portable carrier for his AI. The whole thing left Steve in utter amazement. He was just… so proud of his mate. His mate, who had survived so much and came out stronger on the other end. His mate, who was so smart and created wonderful things from nothing. Steve ended up spending the whole afternoon just sitting on the floor and watching Tony work. He wished he had some art supplies because he longed to draw that moment. Everything about Tony working was just so beautiful.

By the time evening rolled around, everyone had returned and dinner was being prepared. It was a nice dinner, although it was simple. They had some fresh deer stew with some canned vegetables. Pepper lamented about how she couldn’t wait till the spring when she could have an actual garden.

After dinner, Happy thought it would be a good idea to pull out some of the old games that were laying around. It would be nice to have fun while trying to get to know each other. There was laughter. Honest to god laughter and relaxation. The members of Steve’s pack felt amazing that night. It had been so long since they’d had anything like this. They were all so used to fighting and running from place to place. They worried about staying warm and having enough to eat.

That night was the happiest any of them had felt in a long time. Even Loki was laughing and having fun. That NEVER happened. 

Later that night, when it was time to curl up and go to sleep, Steve once again took up his stop at Tony’s side. He’d found that he absolutely loved sleeping next to Tony while they were shifted. He just felt so warm and comforted. It was like sleeping next to a cuddly cloud. A cuddly cloud that he could groom and love.

“You make me so happy my Omega.” Spoke Steve softly as he tucked Tony close to his side. “Never thought I’d ever be this happy.”

“You make me happy too Alpha.” Whispered Tony tiredly.

Steve just smiled and licked over his mates ears. Yeah, he liked this. He liked this a lot.

It was a week after the two packs had become one when Rhodey approached Steve to talk. The Alpha had been sitting by the window and going over their supply log when Rhodey came over to him to talk. The other Alpha had a certain seriousness to him. A certain power that he was asserting. It made Steve a little nervous.

“Steve? Can I talk to you?” asked Rhodey and Steve nodded.

“Sure.”

“Alone.” Spoke Rhodey and Steve nodded again his stomach dropping.

Rhodey lead Steve out to the garage. The garage where all the tools were kept. Surely Rhodey wasn’t about to kill him!? No. He wouldn’t do that. But that stupid part of Steve’s brain wanted to run and hide away with Tony. But, Steve was trying this thing where he wanted to be more mature so he stayed in the room full of sharp objects.

“We need to have a little talk.” Spoke Rhodey as he sat down at his seat at the workbench.

“Do we?” squeaked Steve. He hated that his voice squeaked.

“We sure do. Now, tell me, Rogers. What are your intentions with Tony?” asked Rhodey, getting right to the point.

“Well… he’s my mate.” Spoke Steve, still a bit nervous about what was going on.

“Yeah. I know that. Everybody in this damn cabin knows that. What I want to know is what you intend to do to him.”

“Well, um… I want to keep him safe. I want him to feel loved. I want us to work together. I want to see him flourish. I want to see him thrive. I want to see him grow and do amazing things. I want to love him and start a family together someday.” Answered Steve as firmly as he could. He meant every word that he said. Even though it had only been a short amount of time, Steve knew that he loved Tony. He wanted the Omega at his side forever. He couldn’t wait to mate with him and see him grow heavy with their pups. He wanted that life of love and security so badly, and he wanted it with Tony. 

“Good answer Rogers. Tony’s been through enough in his life. I don’t need anybody adding to his traumas.” Spoke Rhodey, his eyes never leaving Steve for a second. It was like he was analyzing the other Alpha.

“I’d never do that. Not in a million years. If I ever hurt Tony then I deserve whatever punishment is coming to me.”

“Alright. Good.” Spoke Rhodey. He held out his hand for Steve to shake and the other Alpha took it.

The stayed in the garage for another moment before making their way back into the main living space and going their separate ways. Steve sought out Tony who was sitting in their little nest area reading an old book about rockets. As Steve walked into the room Tony’s attention was quickly diverted from the book and he smiled as Steve got closer. 

“Hey, Steve, where were you?” asked Tony as Steve sat down at his side and pulled a blanket around them.

“Um… I was in the garage with Rhodey.”

“What did he want?”

“Oh, nothing much. Don’t worry about it.” Soothed Steve. Tony nodded and snuggled into his warmth. Having Tony at his side made everything worth it. He would never tarnish the wonderful gift he’d been given in having Tony as his mate. Never in a million years. Tony was precious. He was perfect. Steve would forever make sure things stayed that way.


	8. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I’ve been a bit unwell. Yay for genetic disorders!!! Anyways, have some Stony kisses as an apology.
> 
> Emmie: The gang is on the road now. Any guesses on where they’re going?

After a little time had passed and everyone had gotten settled in together, Steve decided it was time for them all to talk about the threat that HYDRA posed to them all. You see, the organization really didn’t like Steve. Like, really didn’t like him. Steve had been fighting against them since he was just a teenager. He hated the control they had on the world. He hated that they still tried to decimate cities and hurt people. He wanted to bring the world back to actually functional again. So, as he grew and travelled, he found like-minded people who shared his quest for a better world.

Rhodey’s pack was very quick to want to join in. They were all sick of having to hideaway. They were sick of there not being enough resources that were shared. They were tired of the aggression from other packs that put more vulnerable shifters in jeopardy. They agreed to join the fight. 

Their only problem was, they couldn’t really stay at the cabin for the long term if they were all going to continue to live together as one big pack. It made sense to move. They needed more space. They needed more privacy. They needed better storage for their supplies. Plus, if they moved, there was a higher likelihood of finding work to help provide for the pack.

There was a lot of discussion about where they would move. A lot of factors had to be taken into account. Moving to the east coast seemed like the safest bet. Cities were working on being rebuilt there. There was a demand for work and with Tony and Rhodey being good with technology, they had amazing chances of finding good work. There was also the fact that there were still a lot of old abandoned mansions there that could serve as great places to live once they were fixed up.

So, after a long evening of talking and maybe a little bit of yelling, the pack came to a decision. Once the snow had begun to clear, they would move to New York and start a new life. A life where they could be safe, have good work and work on being free of HYDRA once and for all. 

Packing to leave was something else altogether. There were a lot of things that needed to get done. Tony and Rhodey spent more and more time fixing up the old truck in the garage. If they could get it running alright then they would be able to bring more things with them while they travelled. They could cover things up with a tarp so nothing got wet. It would just make things easier.

So, while Tony and Rhodey fixed up the truck, everyone else got to gathering all the things they’d need on the list they’d made. It took some planning, but things got done. They’d managed to get more clothing and blankets to take with them. They gathered some canned goods so they wouldn’t have to rely on hunting if the weather changed suddenly on the road.

They also packed up all the board and card games from the cabin as well as all the cooking implements from the kitchen. They would be leaving the old, broken furniture behind. They could make better things once they settled. Thor used to work as a woodworker so he said he’d help out and make things they needed and sell what they didn’t for extra income. They also packed up JARVIS and all the equipment in the garage. Tony had finally gotten JARVIS portable so that made things better. 

So, packing was going smoothly. Everyone was working together to get things done. It made everyone happy that they were all getting along. Now all they needed was for the weather to clear up so they could move. 

There was one day, a few days before they all finally left to start a new life away from the mountains, where Tony and Steve found themselves with the cabin all to themselves. Everyone else was out hunting so they could make some dried meat for travelling. Tony and Steve had elected to stay behind to get things ready to get everything prepared for when everyone else returned. Although, the prep work was over really fast. So, they did what any mated pair would do.

They made out.

Steve had Tony pushed down in their nest as he sucked deep purple hickies onto his neck. Hands were wandering both over and underclothes as the two finally got the chance to learn about each other’s bodies.

“Fuck… Steve.” Whispered Tony as Steve’s hand fell beneath his sweater.

Steve smiled into his neck and reached up a bit further and tweaked at his nipples. The motion made Tony let out a few breathy moans that had Steve grinding against him. Steve wished he could go further, but he and Tony had decided to save their first time for Tony’s heat in April. Tony had said he wanted to wait till then because he wanted to make it special. Steve agreed with him, but he still was a bit impatient.

“You’re so gorgeous my sweet Omega. So gorgeous. You don’t know the things you do to me.” Panted Steve as he attacked Tony’s mouth again. 

The two were in their own personal heaven. They hadn’t had any real time alone together since they’d first met. It felt amazing to have some time to themselves. But unfortunately, their time soon came to an end when the sound of boots crunching under melting snow alerted the two to their pack returning.

The two pulled apart and sighed, not to happy at having their time together interrupted. Steve pulled the blankets around them and hoped that the pack would just accept their excuse of being tired so avoid any awkward conversation. 

Not too long after that, the weather had cleared and it was time to move. The truck was packed and the cabin was empty as the pack spent one last night there. The entire time, Tony couldn’t help but reminisce about his time there. The cabin was the first safe place he’d ever had. The first opportunity to be himself and not worry about being beaten or starved.

Finding Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy and this cabin was the best thing that ever happened to him. Tony thrived there. He met Steve because he got away to there. The cabin was the best thing to ever happen to him.

So, when dawn arrived and it was time to leave, Tony couldn’t help but smile sadly as he shifted so he could walk alongside the truck. Happy would be driving for the first little bit because he sprained a paw in his world wolf form on their last hunt.

As they started moving away from the cabin as the sun rose higher in the sky Tony smiled as the cabin grew smaller in the distance. He may have good memories there, but he was about to go off and make some more. He had a good mate and a pack to call his own. Everything would be alright. He just knew it. 


	9. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This one was all on Emmie. She did a good job with all the exposition. Happy reading. 
> 
> Emmie: Get ready guys, the next chapter is the halfway point in this fic and it’s the chapter you guys have been waiting for since Steve & Tony met.

After they departed from the cabin earlier in the day, everyone besides Happy, who was driving the truck, was walking alongside when they got on the highway and continued their journey to the east coast.  
They decided they would travel up to 20 miles at a time each day so they would have enough time to eat, rest, and hunt.

  
During the beginning of their journey, everyone stuck with someone to walk with besides the truck. Sam walked with Bucky, Thor walked with Loki in the back to protect everyone from behind, Bruce walked with Clint, Natasha walked with Pepper while they walked by the driver’s side of the truck so Pepper could be near Happy at least, and Rhodey lead the way in front so he could protect from the front. Of course Steve and Tony would be walking together. Since they found each other, they’ve been in absolute heaven since they found each other and couldn’t wait to mate fully in a few weeks.

  
After they stopped to rest for the night on their first day of travel, they all got into their piles to sleep in. When Steve and Tony got into their pile, all they smelled was each other’s pheromones which made them go even deeper into bliss. Steve licked Tony’s face and Tony returned the affection. Pretty soon, Steve could hear quiet huffs which told him that Tony is asleep.

  
After Steve’s parents were killed in the explosion of their house, he wondered if he would ever have a family again. Now that he found his mate, he couldn’t wait to have a family but was sad by the fact that his mom and dad were not around to be able to meet his future pups. So in his mind, he had thought of the idea of naming one of his future pups after his mom: Sarah.

  
After waking up in the morning, the pack continued on their journey to the east coast.

  
Over the next few hours, the pack would continue on the highway and take a break to eat and hunt for more food and find water to drink. They would also stop to play some games at some picnic tables at parks they found along the way to help entertain themselves after walking for quite a while

.  
Before everyone went to sleep on their second day of traveling, Bucky went up to Tony to speak with him.

  
“Hey there Tony,” said Bucky as he got close to him.

  
“Hey Bucky,” said Tony as he fully shifted in his wolf form for bed.

  
“So Tony, I’ve known Steve for a long time since we were little shifters and I can remember him imaging his future mate when he was six. I’ll tell you a secret, he wasn’t always big and beefy like he is now. When he was young, he was very sick and people wondered if he would live long enough but here he is now. I could tell when he brought you with him to see us that he finally found someone that is his mate and gave him joy in his life because the death of his parents really affected him and he has found you. I couldn’t be more proud of him.” said Bucky as he walked around Tony before stopping in front of him.

  
Pretty soon, Natasha walked over to them and said: “Hey guys, it’s time for bed. We got to keep moving tomorrow.”

  
After the alpha female said that, Bucky and Tony went over to their sleep partner which was Sam for Bucky and of course, Steve for Tony. Before he fell asleep, Tony felt Steve licking his neck and ears feeling happy that he had a mate like him.

  
In the morning, the pack got some exercise before eating some food & drinking some water before resuming their journey to the east coast. Happy resumed driving the truck and everyone walked with the same partners and in the same spots as the day before.

  
They all continued this pattern for a few days before they reached the next state: Kansas. After they crossed the border into the state, Tony felt a breath of fresh air knowing that he was now far from his father and he was moving further towards a new life with his mate and future family.

  
He couldn’t believe his luck.


	10. Our Gentle Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Well… this is just about one of the strangest things I’ve ever written. I really have nothing to say for myself. I tried. Beware the smut below. Chapter title is from [Take me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0imaSCnSuA) by Hozier
> 
> Emmie: It's finally here guys, read the chapter and I hope you'll like the smut that Shadows cooked up

The pack was weathering a storm in Kansas when Tony felt his heat coming. They’d been on the road for around two weeks when they got stormed in. They were lucky to find an old farmhouse and barn where they were taking shelter.

It took a little bit for Tony to realize what was happening. They’d all been curled up by the fire in their shifted forms resting up when Tony felt himself feeling a bit bothered. He also noticed that Steve was being overly affectionate with the constant nuzzling and licking over his neck and ears. He also noticed that Steve was becoming more territorial over Tony.

And that’s when it hit him. Tony was about to go into heat. He was about to mate for the first time and Steve was feeling territorial because of his changing scent.

Once Tony realized this he was quick to start gathering things he may need and bring them out to the barn outside so he and Steve could have some privacy. The barn might not have had electricity, but it was warm and safe for their first time.

Steve hovered close behind the whole time. He didn’t want any of the other Alphas in the pack getting near his mate. Everyone just kept their distance and accepted the fact that they would be staying at this farmhouse for the next week while everything happened.

It took Tony a few hours for him to set up his nest to how he wanted it in that barn. It only took that long because Steve was still right at his side wrapping their tails together and licking Tony’s face. Not that Tony minded of course. Having Steve close felt right. It felt good. Of course, there was an underlying nervousness, but Tony knew that Steve would take care of him. He’d be safe and looked after while he was in heat.

It only took an hour after Tony’s nest was completed for Tony to go into his full heat. The two had been cuddling and grooming each other when Tony suddenly felt slick and needy. The wines that Tony made were truly pitiful, and luckily Steve knew what to do.

They started things out slow. There was a lot of grooming, scenting, and Steve holding Tony down playfully. Every time Steve held Tony down, he felt possessive. Feeling his mate under him was doing things for him. He couldn’t wait to finally mate with Tony. He couldn’t wait to fill him with his pups. He couldn’t wait to officially mark Tony as his. He couldn’t wait to be bonded. 

Tony continued to get hot and needy as Steve continued on. He kept whining and sniffing at Steve to get him to do something other than groom him. Thankfully, Steve seemed to get the message and soon enough he was positioned behind Tony who was leaking like a faucet.

Tony wined and panted as Steve entered him for the first time and took his virginity. Almost instantly he felt better now that his heat was being satisfied. Steve was feeling just as good as Tony. To be enveloped and surrounded by his mate made his instincts sing.

The two moved together like a symphony. Tony whimpered and panted while Steve howled as he moved within his mate. He and Tony sped up their movements as they grew closer and closer to completion. Every so often, Steve would bend down and lick and nip at Tony’s neck. His bonding gland had started to swell in his heat and Steve just loved the sounds Tony made whenever he got near it. 

Steve let out a deep, echoing howl as he came within his mate. His knot grew and tied the pair together for the next half hour. As that happened, Steve took the time to bend down and bite into Tony’s neck where his bonding gland was. The act of creating the bond was what pushed Tony to completion. Just feeling Steve release within him, marking him as his Alpha for all to see, it felt amazing. Tony had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He couldn’t believe how happy this made him feel. For so long he’d been denied any of this, but now he had an amazing mate who had marked him as his.

As the two came down from their highs, Steve gently laid himself down overtop Tony. They both felt exhausted after their coupling. Tony still felt the telltale simmering of heat under his skin. He knew he’d be hit by a new wave in a little bit, but for now, Tony just enjoyed all the attention Steve was giving him The Alpha was leaving sweet little licks over Tony’s ears, face, and bonding gland. Every time Steve licked over his gland, a new gush of slick left his body, causing the two to whimper in arousal.

The two continued on mating for three days total while Tony was in heat. By the end, the entire barn smelt like sex and the couple’s individual scents. Steve’s cedarwood mixed with Tony’s honey to create something beautiful. Something amazing made out of their love. This was the scent any future pups would have.

And wasn’t that a thought. Pups. The thought of having a family of their own brought smiles to Tony and Steve’s faces the more they thought of it. Everyone seemed to point out the fact that they both were sporting dopey smiles when they finally returned to the pack so they could continue moving onward. There may have been some light-hearted teasing from Bucky and Clint. 

After one more night at the farmhouse, the pack left to continue on their journey. Everyone paired off, shifted if they weren’t already, and made their way to walk alongside Happy and the truck so they could find a new place before nightfall.

As the farmhouse grew smaller and smaller on the horizon, Tony and Steve couldn’t help but look back on it with a smile. That little barn would always hold some special memories for them. It was the place where they finally came together. How could they not have some memories of the place?

As they walked along, Steve took every opportunity to nose at Tony’s neck in affection. Each time he did that, he couldn’t help but notice that Tony’s scent was a bit sweeter than normal. Maybe it was just his imagination. But either way, he liked it. He loved that Tony smelt more like him. He liked, no loved, that they were finally together.

It was perfect. 


	11. Dreams of Family, Now a Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hi guys!. Get ready for some surprises this chapter. It’s a fun one! 
> 
> Emmie: Get ready for the big surprise that this chapter has, it’s what you’ve been waiting for

After Steve and Tony mated 2 weeks ago, they finally arrived in the state of Missouri. Both of them were still in bliss from the mating and thinking about their future pups. After the pack arrived in the state, they made their way into Kansas City. As they made their way into the city, they saw a few packs roaming around as well but didn’t seem to bother them.

  
Pretty soon after walking for a while, they found a hotel that wasn’t so run down and they went to rest at the hotel before they would continue the journey. Everyone in their pairs went to their rooms of choice and retired for the night. Steve and Tony settled in their room and prepared to shift out of their wolf forms so they could sleep in the appealing Queen-sized bed.

  
As soon as Steve shifted out of his wolf form and changed into pajamas, he looked at Tony who was still in his wolf form.

  
“Tony, shift out of your wolf form so we can go to bed now,” said Steve as he got under the covers.

  
Tony nodded and tried shifting into his human form to go to sleep but for some reason...he couldn’t shift back. He let out some whines to let Steve know something is wrong.

  
“Are you alright Tony? How come you’re not shifting back?” asked Steve as he sat up and looked at Tony who was still on the floor and in his wolf form.

  
Tony walked over to Steve and started to rub his head on Steve’s hand and got on his hind legs and put his front paws on Steve’s lap. He then got settled in Steve’s lap and whined again. Sensing his mate’s worries, Steve pet and rubbed his fur before he got up and went to the rooms of the other pack mates to alert them.

  
“Tony can’t shift back to his human form and I’m scared,” fretted Steve as he cuddled his mate close to him in his human form.

  
“Let me look at him Steve, I specialize in shifter medicine so I might know what’s wrong. Just set him on the ground,” spoke Bruce as he rolled up his sleeves and watched Steve set Tony on the floor of the room.

  
Steve watched Bruce as he got to work on examining Tony. Bruce put his ear up to where Tony’s heart would be, stretched out his limbs, and looked inside his mouth. So far, Bruce doesn’t notice anything wrong but he decided to one more test that’s usually for Omegas only to make sure he can diagnose Tony’s condition. Bruce puts his hand on Tony’s belly where his womb would be and presses down. As a response to this, Tony let out a whine and tried to curl up into a ball. Bruce put his ear to Tony’s womb and felt confident with his findings.

  
“Alright, I think I know why Tony can’t shift back to his human form,” said Bruce as he stood back up.

  
“What is it, Bruce? I need to know,” worried Steve as he started to worry about his mate again.

  
“Tony’s pregnant,” said Bruce in a calm manner while he looked back down at Tony.

  
Steve could hardly believe what he was hearing. His Tony. His Omega. His mate, was pregnant. This was… amazing. This was spectacular! In seconds, tears sprung into the pair’s eyes as Steve shifted back into his wolf form and bounded over to Tony. He all but plopped himself on top of his mate as he covered Tony in licks and nuzzles. He drank in Tony’s sweet scent with joy. Steve had never felt so happy in his life.

  
Neither noticed it, but everyone else had left the room with smiles on their faces. This was joyous news, but they could all celebrate later. Right now was for Tony and Steve.

  
After having thoroughly grooming his mate, Steve turned Tony onto his side so he could see his belly. Steve nuzzled the fur there and gave Tony sweet little licks. He couldn’t wait to see Tony get heavy with their pups. He was going to have the family he dreamed about for so long.

  
The two slept that night surrounded in their sweet scents and complete joy. Both dreamed of what their sweet little pups would look like.

  
After resting in Kansas City for a little longer after finding out that Tony was pregnant, the pack continued their journey onward through Missouri. While they continued their journey, Steve decided that Tony would be resting in the truck while Happy drove for a period of time so he could rest before he’d resume walking with Steve.

  
After the news of his mate being pregnant sank in, Steve growled when anyone would get too close to him. His instincts were screaming at him to protect and defend his mate. It was very rare that Steve would leave Tony’s side. He only left if he was needed on a hunt, and even then he never took long and brought Tony all the best pieces of the kill. He wanted Tony and their pups to grow healthy and strong.  
Their friends teased him about this often.

  
Also, the journey to the east coast would take longer to accommodate Tony’s pregnancy in case he needed anything. It was better to take things slow and steady with such valuable cargo. Nobody had any problems with this new arrangement. After all, they all wanted Tony and the pups to thrive.

  
Every chance Steve had, he would be cuddling Tony and trying to lick and sniff his belly. The fact that he was going to be a father brought him so much joy still. He wondered how his parents would feel if he told them that they would become grandparents. His mother Sarah always told him that there was an Omega out there for him and the time would be right when he would find that Omega for him to be his mate and have pups. His father Joseph was proud of his Alpha son even if he was small at first because he knew that his Steven would become something great and that no one should judge an Alpha, Beta, or Omega by their size.

  
Before the pack left Missouri, they settled for the night in a nearby park. Steve cuddled Tony by the fire that Pepper had set up beforehand and kept him close. He had the urge to lick Tony’s belly and nuzzled it, Steve was proud that he was going to have pups.

  
Tony was already 3 months along when they entered the next state on their journey: Illinois.


	12. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hey peoples. Here’s a new chapter for you. Enjoy some fluff and a little bit of trouble brewing. 
> 
> Emmie: Get ready guys, there’s going to be some juiciness to this chapter towards the end.

After the pack spent some time in Illinois, they advanced further on their journey before heading into the next state: Ohio.

The past 3 months of traveling had been crazy. With Tony now pregnant, he had to be careful of what he was doing. Thankfully he had a strong mate and packmates to protect him from harm. It definitely made things easier that was for sure.

When they arrived in Ohio, Tony was now 6 months pregnant and heavy with his and Steve’s pups. Steve could see by looking at Tony that there was maybe more than 1 pup. He was filled with so much pride and joy seeing how heavy his mate is with their pups, only 3 more months and they would be born. Tony’s nipples were already starting to get bigger and hang lower, a sign that his body was preparing the milk for their pups to drink. As he was getting bigger, Tony’s found it harder to walk compared to before he was pregnant.

The pack found another not-so rundown hotel and that’s where they stayed for the night. Steve shifted out of his wolf form and changed into his pajamas and got under the covers. Tony jumped right onto the side of the bed that Steve wasn’t using and laid down. Before he turned off the lamp, Steve sat on the bed while still under the covers and rubbed Tony’s big belly. Steve was in heaven knowing that he felt his pups and he’ll be able to see them soon. He put his ear to Tony’s belly and could hear his pups moving around inside and planted a kiss on Tony's belly. Steve also looked at how big Tony’s nipples are getting which tells him that there will be plenty of milk for their pups to drink and couldn’t wait to see what they’ll look like in human form.

“I can’t wait to meet them Tony, however many pups we will have. Just 3 more months to go and they’ll be here,” said Steve in a pleasant mood before he rubbed Tony’s belly again, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Steve could feel someone licking his face which he guessed was Tony waking him up. When he sat up, Steve could see Tony wagging his tail with happiness in front of him and jumped off of the bed. After he got out of bed, Steve shifted into his wolf form and went outside with Tony following behind.

The pack went out for their usual hunt of the day with Tony tagging along with them so he could be with Steve. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon with some leaves turning different colors and falling to the ground. Tony was laying a pile of leaves while he watched as everyone did the hunting. While he was laying on the pile of leaves, he could feel his pups moving around inside which brought him a burst of happiness knowing that it’s less than 3 months until they’re born. Neither Tony nor Steve knew how many pups they would have but they were ready to see when they’re born. On their travels, they had slowly been accumulating the things they’d need for their pups. They had loads of clothes, blankets, and soft things ready in the back of the truck for when Tony gave birth.

The pack was anticipating making it to New York before the pups were born. That was the overarching plan. But they were also prepared for if Tony went into labor while they were on the road. They didn’t want that to happen for obvious reasons, but they were prepared nonetheless. They just hoped it wouldn’t come to that and Tony would have a nice, comfortable place to birth his pups.

Tony was enjoying his time laying in the leaves when the pack came sprinting back from their hunt. Now the pack coming back early wouldn’t normally be that big of a deal if they had a fresh kill with them. But they were empty-handed and Steve looked part frantic and part furious.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tony as Steve came over and started checking him over and scenting him.

“We’re being followed.” supplied Bucky. “There were fresh paw prints in the mud. They smelled new. Smell like disease. Smelled like HYDRA.”

Tony didn’t really know what to say about that. He was scared. He was really scared. He was pregnant. He wouldn’t be able to help if they were attacked. The worry turned Tony’s scent sour and Steve started nuzzling him and pawing at his belly. Tony knew that Steve was trying to help keep him calm, but that didn’t stifle his worry.

“We need to move NOW.” spoke Sam as he looked behind him to check for anyone that might be hiding. As soon as Sam finished talking, everyone went over to the truck and Tony got into the front passenger side and Happy shifted back and then turned on the truck and started to drive with everyone else surrounding the truck.

After they left that forest, everyone was on alert and had to keep moving in order to not let Hydra find them with Tony so close to giving birth. They powered through the rest of Ohio. By the time they’d left behind the state, Tony was going on 8 months and everyone was stressed out. Going through Pennsylvania was mostly uneventful. Well, if you count two more close encounters uneventful.

There was one incident where they were spending a few days in an old cabin on the outskirts of Pittsburg when they caught whiff of HYDRA. The only reason they were even staying in a place for more than one night was because Tony hadn’t been feeling well. Tony’s health and wellbeing had to come first.

But they quickly left when they saw the tuft of black fur stuck to a tree not far from the cabin.

The other close call was at night. Clint had been keeping watch outside of where they’d decided to stay the night. He saw some movement nearby and decided not to risk anything. Everyone quickly packed back up and left after that. And so that lead the pack to now. Tony was a week away from nine months along and they were only just entering New Jersey. They were so close to reaching their goal. So close to safety and sanctuary. They just needed Tony to hold out on giving birth for another two weeks and they’d be home-free.

Although that was looking less and less likely the more Tony complained about the little pains he was feeling.


	13. Three Little Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Let’s play a game called who wrote what part. Mind the graphic violence and birth. Don’t say we didn’t warn you. 
> 
> Emmie: The pups are coming in this chapter guys, be ready for some fluffy cuteness. Warning: this chapter does describe the graphic birth of the pups so if you get grossed out, skip to the end.

Tony went into labour when he was just three days from hitting the nine-month mark.

Here’s what happened. 

The pack was halfway through New Jersey when Tony started whimpering in pain. That wasn’t new, but the thing was, Tony didn’t stop. Normally the pain stopped after a while, but this time it didn’t. Happy was forced to pull over on the side of the road so that Bruce and Steve could check the Omega over. 

Bruce was gentle in his examination. He didn’t want to cause Tony any more pain, but some would be inevitable. After pressing down on Tony’s abdomen, it became very, very clear that Tony had gone into labour. 

Needless to that everyone kind of freaked out. They were so close to safety and HYDRA was getting closer and closer. They needed to stop so that Tony could have his pups but they needed to keep HYDRA at bay. So, the pack needed to make a decision. A very important decision. They would need to find a safe place in the woods nearby where Tony could have his pups while everyone else protected him. 

A few of the members of the pack shifted back into human form so they could grab some things they’d need and to help move Tony. Happy parked the truck and covered it in fallen trees and foliage to hide it while Steve carried his mate in his arms. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it worked. 

They walked for about 20 minutes before they stumbled upon a cave cut into the hillside. It wasn’t perfect, but it was safe and easy to defend. Bruce spread down some blankets and moss to give Tony somewhere clean and warm to give birth. Steve gently placed his mate down and shifted back into his wolf form so he could help out. Everyone else was soon kicked from the cave for the next few hours. 

Things were progressing normally at first. The pack milled around outside and patrolled the area Clint shifted and plopped himself up in a tree with his bow and arrows so he could get a good view of the area. Bruce stuck near the entrance to the cave in case Tony and Steve needed him. Everyone else just made sure that the area was safe and secure. Occasionally they could hear some whines and howls from the cave, but nobody was really worried. 

Not until Clint noticed something. 

“Um, guys? We have a bit of a problem,” spoke Clint as he clambered down from his perch. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Bucky as he gathered everyone back. 

“HYDRA. They’re approaching from the north. They know where we are.”

Well… that wasn’t very good news. It was almost like HYDRA waited until the pack was at it’s most vulnerable. They sure knew how to pick their timing that was for sure. 

“Alright, everyone listen up.” started Rhodey once everyone was there. “Clint, Loki, you’re our eyes in the sky. Take to the trees. Be sneaky, use that to our advantage.” The two nodded. 

“Bruce, stick as close to the cave as possible. Be ready in case Steve and Tony need you. Do NOT enter the fight unless necessary.” Bruce nodded and ran back to his spot. 

“Pepper, Happy, Tasha, you’re our second wave. Protect the cave. Don’t let anyone who gets past get in. Sam, Bucky, Thor, you’re with me. We’re going to keep HYDRA as far away from the cave as possible. Use as much force as we need. We’re not about to let them near Tony and his pups. Everyone got it?” they all nodded. “Now let’s go.”

On Rhodey’s word, everyone split up to go to their designated locations. Clint shifted back and took to the trees with his bow while Loki stayed as a snow leopard and used the snow-covered branches as camouflage. Happy, Pepper, and Natasha stood guard outside the cave as the listened to Tony’s whines of pain. It served as a reminder of what they’d be fighting for. And the others, well, they started marching off to the front lines. They had some Nazis to kill. 

The front line fighters surged forward on Rhodey’s signal. They were quickly overwhelmed with the sheer number of HYDRA shifters who were there. It wasn’t their full pack, but it was still a sizable number. Maybe 15 shifters in total. Enough to have a jump on the pack’s fighters. They were lucky though. All of the HYDRA members were shifted and had no weapons on them so they had an advantage with Clint and his bow.

There was no shortage of growls and howls as the two groups clashed. But what they lacked in numbers they made up for in physical size. Thor was their best fighter that day. With his shifted form being much larger than the average wolf he was able to take the big hits while also delivered big hits. Sam and Bucky were fighting side by side. They watched each other’s backs with practiced ease. Clint rained down arrows from above and Loki took a wild glee in dropping down from the trees and slicing some throats. 

Rhodey took command of the situation. He held his own while making sure that the rest of his pack didn’t get too injured. Their goal was to eliminate HYDRA while protecting Tony. There were going to be injuries. Luckily at the moment, everyone was still standing and the worst injury was a gash on Bucky’s left shoulder. 

They just hoped it stayed that way. 

While the fight was happening, Steve tried to comfort his Omega who was in labour. All he could pretty much do was help position the blankets and moss the way Tony needed it. 

“Steve, it really hurts,” whimpered Tony as he got up and moved around to try and get comfortable while the contractions hit him. Soon the pain became too much and Tony was forced to lay down on the soft blankets and moss. 

“Don’t worry Tony, I’m here with you,” spoke Steve calmly as he licked Tony’s face trying to comfort him. He also licked Tony’s belly to help calm him down which it appeared to be.

Tony’s labor continued on and with it the sounds of growls and pain in the distance. Neither shifter liked the sounds. More then once Tony’s scent turned bitter with worry. Steve had to cuddle in close and place his paws over Tony’s ears to help block out the noises. Steve had to put up a strong force to keep himself calm for Tony. Always for Tony. 

While Steve was trying to help his Omega ease through the pain, Tony had let out a high pitched howl and clear fluids gushed out of his entrance which meant one thing: the pups were coming out NOW. 

Meanwhile, the pack was beginning to struggle. Rhodey had made the call to have the second wave of fighters join them. These HYDRA members had some serious fight in them and the front line was beginning to slow and tire. Bucky needed to back out if he wanted to survive the fight. He was soon replaced by Natasha so that he could go see Bruce. He was the one with all the medical supplies. Everyone was exhausted, they knew they couldn’t keep this up much longer. 

Suddenly, Rhodey heard a deep, painful howl from back in the direction of the cave. It was Tony! The sound instantly put every nerve Rhodey had on edge. And rightly so. Just as the howl ended Rhodey saw the Alpha of this HYDRA pack race towards the cave. Assured that the rest of the pack could handle themselves, Rhodey raced after him to help protect Tony and his pups. He refused to see his family get hurt. 

“Stop right there!” growled Rhodey as he blocked the cave entrance with his body. He could hear Tony’s cries of pain from where he was hidden and he tried not to let it worry him. 

The leader of this faction of HYDRA, Von Strucker, stood tall and ready to fight as he got closer and closer to Rhodey. He was a light grey wolf who was covered in old battle scars. He snarled at Rhodey, but failed to intimidate the Alpha. 

“I’ll give you one chance. Leave us alone, or die.” snarled Rhodey as he got ready to attack. 

“HYDRA won’t back down until we get what we want.” spoke the other Alpha with glee in his voice. 

“Then you’ll die.”

“Now we won't. Cut off one head, two more grow back.” 

And with that Strucker sprinted towards Rhodey in order to attack the Alpha. But Rhodey was prepared. He flicked snow into his attacker’s eyes to give himself a moment to land his first attack. He went straight for the throat and managed to get a shallow bite in before he was pushed off and bitten on the shoulder. But Rhodey wasn’t phased. He took advantage of his prone position to launch Strucker into the air and away from the cave entrance. Rhodey was going to keep this as far away as he could. He ran at the other Alpha in a full sprint before he landed and covered him in bites and deep gashes from his claws.

“What do you want from us?” snarked Rhodey as the two Alphas grappled in the snow. Rhodey was trying to push them back more while Strucker wanted closer to the cave. 

“We want your little genius and his pups of course. They would make great fighters and breeders for our cause.” spoke Strucker matter-of-factly.

And Rhodey saw red. Tony had put himself in danger to escape that kind of life. He refused to put Tony and his pups in that kind of situation. He refused to see his brother suffer. 

“You. Will. Never. Get. Them.” growled Rhodey. 

And the Alpha raised his claws… and slit Strucker’s throat. 

Blood pooled in the snow was the Alpha bled out. There was no saving him. But Rhodey held no remorse. He had done the right thing. Strucker wasn’t going to stop and he did what he did to protect the ones he cared about. 

He took one last glance back at the dead Alpha wolf before he went back into the fray. There were only a few HYDRA shifters still left standing and they were easily taken care of once they’d heard that Strucker was dead. 

So, while Rhodey and the others bathed the January snow in blood, Tony and Steve were dealing with their own problems.

As soon as Steve saw the clear fluids burst out from Tony’s entrance, he got up and walked over to where he could see it. 

“Steve, please make it stop.” cried Tony as he felt his entrance starting to stretch open to allow one of the pups to come out. 

“Don’t worry Tony, I’m here with you. Focus on birthing the pups, we’ll finally be able to meet them,” spoke Steve as he walked back over to Tony’s head and licked it before walking back over to Tony’s entrance. 

Tony’s entrance stretched out fully and Steve can see the clear amniotic sack and saw one of their pups inside trying to come out. Steve was in awe that he’s about to meet his pups. Tony lets out another high-pitched howl before the pup slides out and the amniotic sack bursts which freed the pup and the placenta came out as well. Both Steve and Tony heard whines coming from the pup as it tried to move around on the blankets and moss. The pup is a beautiful gold color just like Steve and has a brown spot on its nose. Tony went to work on licking the pup clean and eating the placenta. The pup then found its way over to one of Tony’s nipples and latched on and started to suckle Tony’s milk.

“Steve, our first pup is a girl. She looks exactly like you,” spoke Tony as he licked the pup a little more before looking up at his mate. 

As he sniffed and licked his daughter, Steve stood close in awe that he’s now a father. “I want her to be named after my mom Sarah and I think we should give her your mom’s name Maria as her middle name.” 

As soon as Steve finished speaking, another contraction hits Tony and lets out another howl although not as high-pitched. 

Steve looked at Tony’s entrance again and he saw it stretched again and there was another clear amniotic sack with a pup inside. Tony lets out a high-pitched whine before the pup slid out and the amniotic sack bursts which freed the pup and the placenta came out as well. The brand new pup whined while it moved around on the blankets and moss like the first one before it found one of Tony’s nipples and latched and started suckling next to Sarah. The pup was chocolate brown but had gold fur on its tummy. Tony went to work again on licking the brand new pup clean and eating the placenta.

“Tony, we have a boy. Looks a bit like both of us,” spoke Steve as he sniffed and licked his son before looking at his mate. “I think we should name him Peter and his middle name should be Benjamin.”

As soon as Steve gave the name for their son, Tony was hit with another contraction and let out another high-pitched whine.

“Steve, I think there’s one more pup that wants to join us,” spoke Tony as he whined through the contraction he was hit with.

“Let’s get this last one out and we’re done,” Steve said comfortingly to his mate. 

Steve paid attention to Tony’s entrance and saw how it stretched again and the last clear amniotic sack with a pup inside showed. Tony lets out one final high-pitched whine before the final pup slid out and the amniotic sack bursts which freed the pup and the placenta came out as well. The final pup whined as it moved around on the blankets and moss before it found a nipple and started to suckle the milk next to Peter. Tony went to work on licking the last pup clean and eating the placenta. Their last pup was brown just like Tony and it had golden booties, the pup pretty much looked like Tony.

“We have another girl Steve and she looks like me. I feel like her name should be Morgan and her middle name should be Brooke.” Tony spoke as he licked each of them as they suckled milk from him.

Steve smiled as he looked down at his mate and pups. And wasn’t that a novel thought. He had a mate and three beautiful pups. That was just amazing. Steve continued to smile as he finally allowed himself to lay down next to Tony, helping to shelter his newborn pups from the cold draft that was blowing in. 

The pair laid in silence for a moment and just watched as their pups suckled from their mother. Steve took the opportunity to bend down and give each a thorough cleaning. He also helped clean Tony up some more. He’d just given birth to three pups, he deserved some pampering. Fuck, Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have all of this. 

As the two mates got comfortable, the rest of the pack approached the cave. Bruce was waiting outside with his med-kit so that he could tend to everyone’s injuries before they saw Tony and the pups. Bruce knew that they were alright because if they weren’t Steve would likely be howling his head off in worry. 

Nobody had any fatal injuries. Bruce had Rhodey and Bucky’s shoulders looked after in no time and everyone else’s cuts and sprains were superficial and would heal with time. Soon enough, everyone was ready to go meet Tony and Steve’s precious pups for the first time.

The pack kept a respectable distance as they entered the cave. Steve had been giving off some pretty strong protective scents and growls over everyone being there. They all thought nothing of it. It was normal for Alphas to be protective of their young. Especially in the circumstances they were just in.

“Oh my god! They look so beautiful.” cooed Pepper as she looked down at the three pups who were nuzzled safely into Tony’s side. 

“They are aren’t they.” smiled Steve proudly as he curled in closer to Tony. 

“They look like a perfect mix between the two of you punk. Let’s just hope they don’t get into as much trouble.” joked Bucky and a few other members laughed. 

“So what are they named?” asked Rhodey as he took a seat near Tony much to Steve’s dismay. 

“I’d like to introduce you all to Sarah Maria. She’s our little Alpha. Our Beta boy in the middle is Peter Benjamin. And the little Omega girl on the end there is Morgan Brooke.” smiled Tony tiredly. 

“We wanted to name one of the pups after our moms. God, I wish they could be here to see this.” lamented Steve and some of the others bowed their heads. They all knew how much Steve missed his mom. 

“Does anyone know the date so we know when to celebrate their birthday?” asked Tony as he curled in closer to Steve and the pups. 

“It’s January 10th, 2033.” supplied Bruce as he wrote it down in a spare piece of paper in the medkit for future reference.

So, with the pups safely born and HYDRA off their backs, for now, the pack settled in for the night. Happy and Clint went to go retrieve the truck. They used it to block off the entrance to the cave to keep out the worst of the winter chill. The others set about gathering the rest of the blankets and building a fire for the night.

They took turns keeping watch while Tony and the pups slept. They didn’t want to chance anything after the battle they had all just fought. Everyone was still high on adrenaline so that made sleep difficult.

As the sun rose on the horizon, the pack paced up their things and got ready to leave. Steve shifted back to human form so that he could make a nice warm nest of blankets on the floor of the truck. He helped Tony in so he could lay down before he passed him their pups so he could snuggle them close. Before they knew it, they were on the road again with Steve looking pleased as punch the entire time. 

Even though HYDRA was still on their tail, Steve had never felt luckier. He had an amazing mate and three healthy pups. They were close to their new home where he could raise them out of harm’s way. It was amazing. 

Things had never been better. 


	14. Shape of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This one’s super cute! Give it a read! 
> 
> Emmie: Time for a chapter with the babies. Here’s the song that this chapter title shares with: [Shape of My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT5msu-dap8)

After the birth of Sarah Maria, Peter Benjamin, and Morgan Brooke Stark-Rogers, all Steve could feel right now was how happy he was to finally have a family. The pack stopped to have something to eat and after Steve ate, all he wanted to do was look at his pups. Right now, they were feeding from their mom. Steve could hear the sweet suckling noises from his pups feeding and he couldn’t be more proud of him and Tony. 

After traveling for another week, the pack finally made it to New York. They made it to their new home. 

“So where are we going to live now that we’re in a better state to live in?” Bucky spoke while they were resting for the afternoon. 

“I think we should look around to see if there are any abandoned homes that we could repair and fix up,” Pepper spoke as she finished up her meal.

After everyone packed up, they made the journey of looking around to find a house that they could fix up and make it their home. Looking for a home with enough space and that actually had a roof was proving to be more cumbersome they originally anticipated. Their search was taking most of the day and they were worried that they wouldn’t find a place by nightfall. But luckily, they stumbled upon the perfect place just as the sun was beginning to set. 

The place was a mansion on the outskirts of what used to be Manhattan. It was a three-story place with no broken walls and a functioning roof. There were eight bedrooms so some of the pack would have to double up, but that wasn’t a problem. There was a large kitchen and dining room just off of it. There were a few sitting rooms with large stone fireplaces. There were even bookshelves with a few books on them! The basement was in the perfect condition for Bruce, Tony, And Rhodey to turn it into a workshop space. But the best part was the backyard. It was a large space. Large enough for them to plant a garden and still have space for the pups to run around once they were old enough. 

The house was perfect. It was just what they needed for a new start to life! 

As soon as Happy parked the truck, everyone pitched in to help bring the stuff inside the mansion.

Steve did the most important thing on his mind and that was helping his mate and pups inside the house. Steve opened the front passenger door and got a hold of his pups and Tony got out of the truck. As soon as they walked in the mansion, they went to the nearest living room and Steve sat their pups down on the floor. 

“Tony, are you able to shift back now?” spoke Steve as he looked at his mate before looking at his sweet pups on the floor.

Tony stretched out on the floor before he shifted back into his human form for the first time in 9 months. His appearance in his human form has changed a little bit from being in his wolf form for so long. Tony’s hair was a little longer than normal and his facial hair had grown in. 

A simple makeover would do the job perfectly.

“Feels nice to shift back after 9 months,” Tony said as he did some stretching. Being back in his human form felt nice. 

Steve walked over to his mate and hugged him, it was nice to be able to see his mate back in human form. 

As they looked on the floor, they could see their pups sticking close together in a pile. They both lay on the floor and hugged their pups. All they could feel right now was the love they had for their pups. 

But then, something amazing happened.

Steve and Tony watched in awe as their pups shift to their human form for the first time. The 3 tiny wolf pups were now 3 naked human babies that were laying together in their parents’ embrace. Steve and Tony were now seeing their babies in their human form for the first time. The babies looked up at their parents and started to gurgle and grab up at their parents. Steve and Tony now could see the lovely features their babies have.

As true to the fact, Sarah looked EXACTLY like Steve. Her hair was as golden as the sun and she had the same ocean blue eyes as her father. Peter had some beautiful light brown hair and wonderful brown eyes. As true to the fact, Morgan looked EXACTLY like Tony. Her hair was dark as chocolate and the same went for her eyes. Their babies were just perfect for them.

They didn’t notice but during the time that they were gushing over their babies, everyone had brought in all the stuff from the truck and put some of the stuff in rooms like the kitchen and the bathrooms. 

The triplets had started to get a little fussy so Tony took off his shirt and first brought Sarah up to his left nipple and she latched on and began to suckle his milk. Both parents watched in awe as they watched their oldest breastfeed. Sarah fed for around 5 minutes before she unlatched and Tony sat her down. Tony then picked up Peter and brought him to his right breast and he latched on and began to suckle his milk. Peter also fed for around 5 minutes before he unlatched and Tony sat him down. Lastly, Tony picked up Morgan and brought her to his left breast and she latched on and began to suckle his milk. She fed for 5 minutes just like her older sister and brother before she unlatched and Tony sat her down. 

“Hey Tones, I’m going to help everyone set up the furniture while you stay here with our babies,” Steve spoke as he stood up while looking at his mate who had their babies in his arms.

“Ok Stevie,” Tony spoke as he put his shirt back on before he swaddled their babies in his arms again.

Once Steve was sure that Tony and their pups were comfortable and safe, he went over and grabbed the few boxes of his and Tony’s belongings and brought them up to the master bedroom. Luckily, there was still a bed there that was long ago left behind. Steve stripped off the old sheets so they could be turned into rags and laid out some new sheets and blankets that they had gotten on their travels. Steve made sure the nest was perfect. Not only would he and Tony be sleeping there but their pups would as well until he could get their own room all set up. 

The second the room was done, Steve set a fire in the fireplace there and went to go fetch Tony and the pups. When he got back downstairs he was greeted with the sight of Tony laying down on the ground with his pups nestled to his sides. He had a stupid, sleepy smile on his face and Steve could tell that Tony was in heaven just being there with his pups. 

Steve gently helped Tony to his feet and held his two daughters in his arms while Tony took their son. They headed up to their room and got settled in for the long haul. Tony was still sore and exhausted from giving birth and deserved a nice place to rest. Steve just smiled as he watched his family sleep. God he was so lucky. 

The next three weeks were insane when it came to making the house a home. There was a lot of work that needed to be done. Everyone was making their rooms more personal and fixing up the place. Thor was working with Sam to build them some new furniture. Bruce, Rhodey, and Tony slowly set up a lab/workspace in the basement. Pepper, Clint, and Natasha were taking trips to town to get supplies and paints, and everyone else did the little things that needed to be done. 

Well, everyone but Steve. He was working hard on making his pups nursery. 

Steve knew that there were going to be 3 cribs, one for each of his babies. He got to work building 3 cribs for each of their children. He made a red crib for Peter, a yellow crib for Morgan, and a purple crib for Sarah. After he’d painted the cribs, Steve got to work on decorating them with special things. He painted robots on Peter’s crib, bumblebees on Morgan’s crib, and sunflowers on Sarah’s crib. 

After he put the cribs in order of orientation of Sarah on the left, Peter in the middle, and Morgan on the right. He also painted the walls a calming baby blue with some clouds. The room was rounded out with a changing station on one wall, a large dresser that Thor made for them to store all of their pups’ clothes including the tiny little baby socks that Happy had knit for them. There was also a rocking chair in the corner that they had refurbished and a small shelf for books that they had collected to read to them every night. It was never too early to start reading to their precious bundles. To finish off the space Steve placed soft, warm blankets in each crib as well as a little stuffed animal each. Sarah had a soft, purple bunny that Natasha had found when she went to town. Peter had a little robot that Tony had picked up on their travels, and Morgan had a light green polka-dotted elephant.

The whole space was perfect. Tony sure thought so. He cried when Steve showed him the finished room. It would be the perfect space for their pups to grow up safe and strong.

Over the next few weeks, the pack got used to developing their new life in the mansion. And with that came finding work to support themselves. Thor and Sam got jobs as carpenters working in the neighborhood. Bruce worked as a doctor and was very well received. Rhodey did mechanic work and sent things he’d made to the city to sell. Well, he sent things to Pepper and Natasha to sell. They’ve started up a tech business that would rely on Tony and Rhodey’s work. They did the building and they did the selling and business things. Clint and Bucky worked in the newly formed police force part-time. They wanted to protect their pack from harm. They’d seen too much of that already. 

Happy found a job working part-time at a bakery. He’d found a love of cooking and everyone benefited from that. His bread was to die for. Loki, on the other hand, hadn’t quite found a job yet. He was working on it. The community was still new and rebuilding. He’d find something eventually, for now, he just helped out around the house. Now Tony, well, he was still recovering and getting used to having triplets so he stayed with them all the time. Once they were older He’d join Rhodey in the lab to invent newer and better things, but for now, his pups were his number one priority. 

Steve, as the now de facto leader of the pack, didn’t have to find work. His job was to stay at the house and keep things running. He was in charge of protecting the home, doing research on HYDRA, and making sure things ran smoothly with so many different personalities living in one space. Plus he was a new parent and spending time with his pups was great for their development.

It had been 1 month since the triplets were born and Steve and Tony couldn’t be any happier. 

Currently, Tony was in the rocking chair in the triplets’ room breastfeeding Sarah. He watched her as she worked her mouth on his right nipple to feed off his milk. His little Alpha girl was already getting strong. Sarah looked up at her mother and Tony could see her beautiful blue eyes staring at him while she breastfed. He also held her right hand while she was still feeding. After she finished feeding, Tony sat her in her crib for a nap. He swaddled her in her blanket and watched her gurgle at him before she fell asleep. Pretty soon, Tony took care of the other triplets before they fell asleep for a nap.

He didn’t hear it but Steve entered the room and walked over to his mate and hugged him from behind. 

“They’re so beautiful Tony,” said Steve as he kissed his mate on the cheek. Both of them looked down at their babies and saw how peaceful they slept in their cribs. 

“I know Stevie, we couldn’t be more lucky to have them,” Tony said as he leaned into his mate’s touch.


	15. And the Moon Waned to the Cressent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Anyone order some fluff? Cuz that’s what’s on the menu for this chapter. Enjoy! Chapter title is from [Blood Bank by Bon Iver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwFZDXBAlV0)
> 
> Emmie: Sorry for the delay in this chapter update. When you write like 5 chapters in a row, it can wear you out. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

It was a beautiful morning to start the day. The pups were now 6 months old and the rest of the pack was living the dream. It was also the final day that Tony would be breastfeeding the triplets since they were nearing the age where they could now use bottles. 

Tony was in the pups’ nursery with Steve holding their pups. Steve held Sarah whom he still ogled over, she truly was daddy’s little girl. Her hair color was still golden like the sun and her ocean blue eyes were reflective of her father who loved her dearly. Tony held both Morgan and Peter. Both of them seem to really adore their mother even though Peter was a mix of both his parents. 

They got a few leads on HYDRA but nothing concrete, they were not following them like how they were following the pack while Tony was pregnant but Clint and Natasha had a few encounters where they saw members of HYDRA following them but they didn’t do anything.

But all that everyone was focusing on was building their new life on the east coast.

After everything that they went through over the past year, Steve wanted to treat Tony to a special night together. It sure would give him a chance to have time for themselves. 

“Tony, I’m thinking that since we are living well right now we should go on a date,” Steve spoke as he set Sarah in her crib for the night. 

“I’m not sure Steve. Who’s going to look after the babies?” worried Tony as he sat Peter and Morgan in their cribs for the night.

“Why don’t we let Bucky and Rhodey take care of them for once? They do look out for them like we do,” said Steve as he took hold of his mate’s hands. 

“Ok, we better get ready now,” Tony said softly as he hugged his mate before they went to go get dressed for their date.

Both Steve and Tony go through their closet to find what they would wear for their special night. For their date, Tony and Steve decided to wear dress shirts and slacks. Tony wore a deep blue-colored dress shirt while Steve wore a light blue-colored dress shirt and they, by sheer chance, end up wearing the same colored dress pants and dress shoes. After they got dressed, both of them stood in front of each other and took in how stunning each other looked.

“You ready for our date my sweet Omega?” Steve spoke kind of seductively as he held Tony’s hands.

“I’m ready my sexy Alpha,” Tony said seductively which actually made Steve blush a little. 

As soon as they were about to leave the mansion for their date, they realized that someone will need to watch their babies. Bucky and Rhodey were in the living room on the main floor reading sp they seemed to be the perfect choice at the last minute. 

“Hey Bucky and Rhodey, we need someone to watch the triplets while we’re out on a date. Would you guys be willing to do that? We’ll be out for 3 hours,” Steve asked as he had Tony’s arm linked with his.

“Sure. Is there anything that needs to be done?” Bucky spoke as he finished the book he was reading. 

“In 1 hour, the triplets need their bath before they go to sleep and make sure they have their night-time bottle and their diapers changed,” Tony said as he wrote down everything on a piece of paper to remind them. “You think you guys can handle them? They can get rowdy sometimes. Just call us if you need anything.”

After that, Steve and Tony left to go on their date.

“I’m not ready for this Rhodey, we haven’t had to take care of their babies before,” Bucky spoke as he face palmed while slumping in the chair he was sitting in.

“Don’t worry Buckeroo, we’ll do fine. It is only for 3 hours,” Rhodey said he finished the book he was reading. 

After both of them cleaned up the living room, they headed to the triplet’s room to check on them and get ready for their bath. Bucky decided to start up the water for their bath and made sure to add bubbles and have it be warm but not hot. Pretty soon, the tub was ready for the triplets’ bath. 

“Rhodey, bring them in here,” Bucky shouted from the bathroom. 

Pretty soon, Rhodey brought in Sarah and Peter before going back to fetch Morgan.

“I’ll bathe them while you go get their bottles ready and set their cribs up and whatnot,” Bucky said to Rhodey as he got each of the babies in the bathtub.

Pretty soon after Bucky said that, Rhodey went off to get the bottles ready for the triplets’ nighttime feeding. Bucky then began giving the babies their bath. At first, everything was going fine until Peter decided to throw a rubber duck that was in the tub out at the wall which missed Bucky thankfully. That got Sarah and Morgan all excited which made them throw stuff as well. After all the fun that the triplets had in the bathtub, Bucky was able to make it out alive with only getting soaking wet from them splashing around. Very soon after Bucky got the triplets out of the bathtub, Rhodey came in with the nighttime bottles for their feeding. Both of them took the triplets into their bedroom and changed them into clean diapers. They then got them into their pajamas and gave them their nighttime bottles. Thank goodness the triplets didn’t make a fuss when they were having their bottles. After they had them, the babies got sleepy so Bucky and Rhodey put them in their cribs and covered them up before turning off the light and closing the door.

After they left the bedroom of the triplets, Rhodey and Bucky started taking deep breaths now that they finished taking care of Steve and Tony’s babies. 

“Don’t think I want to do that again Rhodey,” Bucky spoke after both him and Rhodey went back to the living room on the main floor. After they got back down to the living room, they both collapsed on the couch and fell asleep like the triplets.

About 15 minutes later, Steve and Tony came back from their lovely date and were eager to see how Bucky and Rhodey handled their precious little ones. To their surprise, Bucky and Rhodey were asleep on the couch. Now they decided to check on their babies to which they are also fast asleep. 

“Seems like Bucky and Rhodey did a good job of taking care of Sarah, Peter, and Morgan,” Steve spoke softly as he didn’t want to wake up their little ones. 


	16. Raise'em on rhythm and blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Hey there guys! There be fluff and sexy times this chapter Enjoy! The song for this chapter is [Jackie and Wilson by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKhYsp3uyGk) . Also if you haven’t seen the new Starkid musical, Black Friday, yet then go watch it on youtube. I AM OBSESSED!!! 
> 
> Emmie: The triplets are 1 year old now. YAY!!!

As time passed, every member of the pack finally fell into some semblance of a routine. People had their jobs that brought in great income for the pack. Tony and Rhodey invented amazing things such as easily portable phones. And the pups continued to learn and grow. They were already getting so big. It was hard to believe that they were once tiny little things that could all fit in Tony’s arms all at once.

It was hard to believe that they would be walking and talking soon. They were already close to 10 months and both parents were waiting eagerly for them to say their first words.

It was Peter who spoke first. Their little Beta boy was always a bit ahead of the curve. Tony was drawing up some new designs with JARVIS’s input at the kitchen table so he could watch his pups who were playing on a mat nearby. Steve was out doing some shopping for seeds to plant in their back garden and was due home any minute now.

Tony smiled as he looked over at his pups. Peter and Sarah were pushing some blocks around and Morgan was chewing on the corner of her stuffed elephant. He loved his pups so much. The fact that he had them and Steve was sometimes almost inconceivable. When he was younger he never thought he’d get to have anything like this. Being able to invent things and still have a family. It was perfect.

“Hey, Tony.” Smiled Steve as he entered the room with a few sachets of vegetable seeds carried in his satchel. They were on sale because it was past planting season. They would keep well through the winter so they could plant in the spring and have fresh produce for the pack.

“Hey, baby.” Smiled Tony as he got up and hugged his Alpha. They looked down at their pups who seemed very happy to see them.

“DADA!” shouted Peter as he put his arms up in the universal signal of “pick me up”. 

Tony and Steve just stood there in shock for a second. Did Peter just say his first word?! 

“Petie Pie! Are you talking now?!” smiled Steve excitedly as he scooped up his son. 

“Dada.” smiled the pup excitedly as Steve hugged him close. 

And now that Peter had started talking, Sarah and Morgan were close behind. Sarah’s first word was spoken a few days later. Her’s was Mama and it was said while screaming because she wanted a little bit of the chocolate pudding that Tony was eating. 

Morgan’s first word, however, was a little less conventional. Turned out, their youngest daughter was part parrot so when Loki let loose a little swearword when he tripped over a chair, Morgan decided to repeat it. 

“Shit.” 

“Morgan Brooke Stark-Rogers! What did you just say?” worried Tony as he scooped up his daughter.

The other adults in the room just laughed while Tony scowled at them a bit. To be fair, it will never not be funny when a very tiny baby says a swear word. 

Now that the pups were all starting to talk they were also rapidly hitting other milestones. There was absolutely no doubt that they were Tony’s. They’d all started crawling at roughly the same time. Somebody always had to be watching them to make sure they didn’t get into trouble. And from there all three of them stayed to begin to pull themselves up on things. They had to make sure that all the breakable things were put away. It would only be a matter of time before the triplets started walking. 

Finally, January rolled back around and it was time for the Triplet’s first birthday. Happy had baked some cakes for them all and Pepper had gone a little overboard with the decorating, but it was a special occasion.

Because it was such a special occasion, everyone was getting dressed up for some pack family photos. The women were sporting some nice tea-length dresses and the men were in dress shirts and slacks. Mostly darker blues and greys but with the occasional maroon. 

The triplets, however, were dressed a little bit fancier. It was their birthday after all. Sarah had been dressed up in a fluffy, purple dress complete with a little flower headband. Peter was placed in a baby-sized pair of black pants with a redshirt. And Morgan was dressed the same as Sarah but in yellow.

Before they had cake and got all messy, the pack took the time to take photos. There were ones of the whole pack. Some of Tony and the triplets. Some of Steve and the triplets. Some of all five of them together. There were all sorts of photo-combinations and they couldn’t wait to frame them and put them up around the house. It would make everything feel more personal and homely.

The rest of the pup’s birthday was pretty fun. The pups had a great time playing with all the new toys they were gifted by the rest of the pack. Although, they seemed to like the boxes and wrapping paper even more. By the end of the day, all three of them were completely tuckered out.

About a month after the pup’s birthday, they started trying to walk. Tony and Steve would sit on the floor in front of them and encourage them all to walk over. And boy where they all determined. Morgan was the first to succeed. She stumbled gleefully into her mother’s arms and her parents couldn’t be prouder. Peter and Sarah followed close behind with their own giggles. It was amazing. 

Now that the pups were slowly mastering the art of walking, Steve thought it was time to start to teach them how to control their shifting. At the moment it was all random and out of control. It was time they learnt how and it was better to start very young. 

It was hard work and it took a lot of patience from Steve. Tony took loads of pictures during that time. It was a slow process that lead to a few mini meltdowns from the triplets. Morgan threw a bit of a temper tantrum. But, seeing the pups shift on their own for the first time put great smiles on both parent’s faces. There were a lot of family cuddles once the pups were shifted. 

The night after the pups shifted on their own for the first time, Tony and Steve gave them a few special little treats before bathing them and putting them to sleep in their cribs for the night. With the triplets down for the count, Tony and Steve went back to their own room for the night. They had their own priorities. 

“So…” started Steve as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

“Yes.”

“The pups are asleep.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Well, we haven’t had sex in months. Not since your heat three months ago, because we were on the move and then we were so exhausted with the pups. I was wondering if you maybe wanna… you know…” 

Tony silenced his mate by turning around in his arms and kissing him senseless. Steve was quick to get with the program and eagerly reciprocated as he scooped Tony into his arms and laid him gently on their bed. There was a flurry as they stripped each other of their clothes. And that was when Steve saw what Tony was wearing underneath his. Tony was wearing the most sinful pair of red, lace panties that he ever did see. Steve practically started drooling.

“Were you planning something my Omega?” cooed Steve as he hovered above his mate.

“Let’s be honest here. If you weren’t gonna ask then I was.” Dead panned Tony.

Steve just smiled and pressed himself down on his mate. The moans that Steve was wringing from Tony as they kissed and touched were driving him crazy. Steve practically ripped the panties off with his hands so that he could squeeze as Tony’s ass. This was really going to be no-nonsense sex. Both were horny and needy and they didn’t know how long they had until one of their pups woke up demanding something.

Tony quickly flipped himself onto his hands and knees, chest to the bed, presenting for his mate while Steve got out a condom and rolled it on. They already had three very young pups. They didn’t want any more just yet.

Tony was already slick and leaking as Steve slowly pushed into his mate. It was a testament to how much they needed this.

“Fuck Tony. Such a good little Omega for me. So tight. Fuck.” Growled Steve as he bottomed out.

Tony just mewled a little in response. Steve set an almost brutal, animalistic pace as he took his mate. The whole room began to smell of sex and their joining scents. It was heaven. The only thing the two had to worry about was being quiet so as to not wake their pups.

Their coupling didn’t last long. Both were so high strung and in need of release. Tony was the first to cum. He whimpered into the pillow and cried out Steve’s name as the Alpha jacked his cock and hammered his prostate. Steve wasn’t very far behind. Feeling Tony tightening around him as he came had Steve’s knot popping and locking the two together for the next ten minutes.

The two luxuriated in their feelings for as long as they could before exhaustion took over. Steve gently pulled himself free before he tucked the blankets close around Tony and himself. Tony was quick to curl up in his arms and fall asleep. Steve stayed up a little while longer just staring at his mate. He felt so much love in his heart for his mate and pups.

Fuck he felt so much love. 


	17. But the story is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This one's a bit short but it’s a good one. Chapter title is from [Her Sweet Kiss from The Witcher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fl_4x75q10E)
> 
> Emmie: Give Shadows some love for this chapter, it’s really good.

Just after the pup’s first birthday, the pack began to notice that HYDRA was getting bold again. Sure, they’d seen a few members a few times since they’d settled, but nothing like this. They were seeing HYDRA members every few days and it was causing a lot of worry.

Most of the worry was centred around Tony and the pups. Because of what Rhodey had told them from his fight when the pups were born, they knew that HYDRA was after Tony. They weren’t 100% sure why. They had a few conflicting anecdotes but nothing concrete.

Steve was by far the most worried out of all of them. This was his mate and pups that were on the line. He didn’t know what he would do if anything ever happened to them. It kept him awake at night. The worrying. He actually moved the pup’s cribs into their room at that he could keep an eye on everyone all at once. 

Yet still, HYDRA moved in closer.

“Guys, I saw some HYDRA members snooping around the market near the house today. We really need to do something.” Spoke up Sam as everyone was cleaning up from dinner.

Everyone paused at his words. HYDRA was getting closer! This wasn’t good.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. We need a plan.” Worried Steve as he sat down and held his head in his hands.

“Worry not Steve. We’ll figure this out.” Comforted Thor as he sat beside his friend.

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room, bar Tony and the pups, and was actively drawing up security plans. JARVIS had successfully been integrated into the house after a few hundred hours of work from Tony. The tech they had access too wasn’t nearly as good as what HYDRA had so Tony had to make sue when getting JARVIS all set up. But, now that he was, JARVIS had a wealth of security protocols. Every last lock was controlled by him. Now, that wouldn’t stop HYDRA but it would certainly act as a deterrent until they could contain the threat. 

Their biggest problem was going to be what everyone else would be doing should they get into an active fight. It was decided early on that Bruce and Happy would stay with Tony and the pups should anything happen. Neither liked to fight but in a pinch, were extremely formidable. As for everyone else, they spent days drawing up battle plans should HYDRA actually encroach on the house. They had backups for their backups.

But that didn’t stop Steve from worrying even more.

One night, when Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were about 14 months old and had just been put to bed, Steve pulled Tony onto his lap and just held him as he cried. Steve had always been very attuned to his emotions, but he was never a big crier. So, the fact that he was openly crying spoke more than words about how he was feeling. 

“It’s alright Steve. It’s alright to be scared. I’m scared too. But we’ll make it through all of this. I know we will.” Soothed Tony as he kissed Steve’s forehead.

“But what if we don’t? What if we don’t. I can’t lose you, Tony. I can’t lose you and our pups. You’re my entire world. I can’t live without you.” Cried Steve as he held Tony even tighter than he already was.

“I know Steve. I can’t live without you or the pups either. And even though I’m terrified with everything that is happening, I still think that we’ll make it out alright. This is our story. We write the rules here.”

Steve just continued to cry softly and hold his mate close. 

In the next few days that followed the pack set about setting up traps around their house. Tony and Rhodey had had a ball in the lab creating all manner of things that could go boom. It was in those moments that the pack remembered just how smart Tony was. The Omega could create absolutely amazing things only found in old science fiction book out of nothing but scraps.

It took a while, but in the end, everyone felt ready for any kind of incoming attack. Sure, they hoped that it wouldn’t come to a fight that could jeopardize Tony and the pups. But they were prepared for it. The pack mostly hunkered down in the house those days. If they had to go out they always went in at least a group of three just to cover their bases. Nobody wanted anyone to get hurt in an unexpected skirmish while in the city getting shopping done. 

There were some days were being stuck mostly inside got to some of the members of the pack. Clint got restless. Loki got annoyed at everyone. Thor would prowl the corridors. Bucky gardened aggressively with Pepper. Steve took to doing perimeter checks every hour. Everyone was stressed out. But Steve and Tony were more stressed than the others.

There were nights, where Steve would lay awake and just think about everything happening. He mostly thought of Tony. How his sweet Omega had lived a life of suffering before him. He’d ran away to get away from this kind of stuff. Yet here he was, back being hunted to be used. It broke Steve’s heart that he felt he couldn’t protect his mate.

He just really needed everything to be alright. They all did.

Over the next month, the pack started to get a little complacent with their new lifestyle. They adjusted to things. They simply existed. And that was a mistake. Because nothing had happened at all for over a month, the perimeter patrols they did slow down to three times a day. They should have kept them up.

Nobody saw the gleaming yellow eyes in the bushes that night.


	18. 4 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Happy Pi Day! Enjoy this chapter and stay safe and warm out there! 
> 
> Emmie: New chapter guys, enjoy some drama that will happen which includes someone returning from earlier in this fic. Here’s the song for this chapter: [4 Minutes by Madonna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVXUUpwnsPA)

That night, everyone else was asleep except for Loki and Thor who were a little restless so they decided to relax in the main living room to try to fall asleep. As they were about to go to sleep, Loki who had sensitive hearing due to being a feline shifter heard rustling coming from outside. 

“Thor, I’m afraid there is something going on outside,” Loki said as he peeked out of the curtains. 

“Should we sound the alarm?”

“Absolutely.”

Loki was quick to get JARVIS on the job while Thor roused their sleeping pack. Everyone was quick to get Tony and the pups away to the safe room they’d prepared. He remained there while Bruce and Happy stood guard with him. As for everyone else, well, they geared up to fight. 

Weapons were drawn, certain members shifted, and everyone waited to see what would happen. 

What did happen was total chaos. 

HYDRA had a no-nonsense approach to achieving their goals. They didn’t care about collateral damage and casualties. They didn’t even really care about their own pack members. If you weren’t an Alpha or a higherup member of HYDRA then you were pretty much useless and expendable. That had been their philosophy for almost 100 years. And that didn’t change at all for this fight. 

HYDRA grunts came bounding through the trees towards the house. Some were shifted. Some were sporting some pretty spectacular weapons. This was going to be an all-out war. 

The pack wasted no time in fighting back. Clint was perched on the roof of the house with his bow and a whole bunch of trick arrows that Tony had developed for him for fun. He was raining them down onto the HYDRA members who were further away to prevent them from even reaching the house.

Natasha and Pepper were armed and ready with pistols and belt loads of bullets and were also placed higher up to get good vantage points. Loki had once again taken to the trees and was ready to get the drop on HYDRA grunts who thought they could get the best of them. Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Bucky, and Steve had all shifted and were fighting tooth and claw to protect Tony and the pups. Steve especially. He wasn’t about to have anybody harming the family he waited so long for. 

So, while the battle raged on outside, Tony waited inside with his pups and protectors. He was in the pups’ bedroom cuddling them close to him. His mate was out there fighting to keep them safe, all he could do was pray that his mate was safe with the other members out there fighting for their lives.

Outside, Steve was VERY aggressive with fighting against the HYDRA agents. His mate and pups were on the line and he didn’t want to lose the family that he finally had. Steve was going to show no mercy in order to protect his family. His mouth was already dripping blood from biting down on the necks of HYDRA members. 

Thor and Loki were just as brutal as Steve. Loki did what he did when the pack was fighting off HYDRA when Tony was having his babies. He was using his claws to slit the throats of the HYDRA members he got to quickly. For being somewhat of a trickster, Loki got enjoyment out of slicing their necks and shit. 

Everyone else was also pulling their fair share. Blood was splattering on the ground and yells and howls filled the air. But, amidst all the blood and chaos, one HYDRA pack leader was able to slip through all of the defences that the pack had set up and got into the house. An Alpha wolf shifter with black fur and a bite marked scar on his shoulder. He stalked through the halls following Tony’s scent. It didn’t take him long to track down the room that Tony was in. And it took even less time for Tony to realize that things were going to go downhill VERY quickly. 

“Hey there pretty Omega, remember me?” The HYDRA wolf said to Tony as he was getting closer and closer to the Omega. He shifted back and grabbed a bottle and rag from his bag. 

“You!” growled Tony. he tried to keep his voice low to avoid upsetting his pups who were in Bruce and Happy’s arms. 

“Yes me… The name’s Rumlow. Brick Rumlow, And I’ve got a little proposition for you. You come with me now, or I kill your mate and your pups. You come with me and everyone lives. That sound like a good deal?” cooed Rumlow in a way that made Tony’s skin crawl. 

“What do you want with me?” asked Tony, his voice shaking a bit.

“You’ll find out pretty Omega. There’s loads of uses for a pretty thing like you.” 

Tony didn’t know what to do. He was at a complete loss. If he stayed and tried to fight he could possibly lose his mate and pups. But if he chose to go with Rumlow things could end up worse for him and his mate and pups could die anyway. There was no telling what would happen.

“Time’s up pretty Omega, and I think I’ll make that decision for you.” snarled Rumlow. 

He burst through the door where Tony was hiding, grabbed him, and dragged him away from his pups and protectors. Tony didn’t even have the chance to yell for help because the second he was away from them, a cloth soaked in chloroform was placed over his mouth and nose. Tony struggled for a minute before blacking out. Rumlow shifted back for a second to sound a call of success and retreat to his troops before he picked Tony up into his arms and ran towards the getaway vehicle that was waiting for him outside the house. It had arrived a few minutes ago and nobody had noticed because of the fighting. They sped away into the night leaving only dust in their wake. 

Everyone who was fighting HYDRA was confused at them suddenly leaving. Did the pack win or did the pack lose? 

Suddenly, Steve had this gut feeling that something is wrong. He immediately darted to his babies’ nursery to find Bruce and Happy in tears and the pups crying non-stop. This had confirmed his worst fears imaginable.

His mate was taken from him. 

Pretty soon, the rest of the pack came in after hearing the commotion and noticed that Tony had been taken by HYDRA. Natasha, who is very close to Steve, tried to calm him down in this now stressful time.

“Don’t worry Steve, we’ll find Tony. I’m sure of it,” Natasha said while putting a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

That’s when Steve suddenly snapped. He let out the most aggressive Alpha growl anyone had ever heard.

“Don’t worry? DON’T WORRY?! DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME NOT TO WORRY! MY MATE IS MISSING! HE’S MISSING BECAUSE THE DAMN HYDRA NAZIS HAVE TAKEN HIM AND ARE DOING THINGS TO HIM!” and with that Steve very quickly devolved into tears. He was crying so hysterically that he fell to his knees and started shaking. Bucky and Rhodey pulled him up onto his bed and surrounded him with his pups who were just as upset over what had happened. 

The pack left Steve and his pups alone to grieve over what had happened. As much as they all wanted to join in, they had work to do. There was a huge box of maps and files that held all their information on HYDRA since its inception. It was time to go through everything and look for clues. 

Meanwhile, while the pack was working, Tony was still out of it and tied up in the back of a van. The times Tony was even a bit lucid he had no idea where he was or how long he’d been gone from his pack. It could have been days for all he knew. 

After a long while Tony was unceremoniously dragged from his spot, blindfolded, and dragged inside a building. He could hear the dripping of water and rumbling of machines. He tried to count the steps and turns he was making so he could maybe try and escape but that proved fruitless once he was picked up and carried the rest of the way. He tried to squirm around to free himself but his muscles felt like jelly. 

After a long while of being carried Tony was shoved into a small room with only a mat on the floor and chained down to the floor. His bindings were released and he was met with the eyes of his captors. He was surrounded by Rumlow and three other older HYDRA members. Each had a look of hunger in their eyes that made Tony feel like cornered prey. 

“What do you want with me?” asked Tony, his speech slurred a bit.

“Well, a little birdy by the name of Obidiah Stane told us that you were a bit of a mechanical genius. And a strong Omega at that.” cooed Rumlow ad Tony’s heart sank. 

Obidiah Stane was his father’s second in command in his birth pack. His thoughts about Tony seemed to flip on a dime as he grew up. Some days, Stane would be encouraging and help Tony when he was injured. Others, he would try to force himself on Tony calling him nothing but a breeder who was only good for sex. Luckily nothing happened but it was terrifying growing up. The fact that he had been sold out by the man was no surprise but still scary.

“You’ll be the perfect little breeder for us. Giving HYDRA hyper-intelligent pups for us to raise as agents. You’ll make us bigger and better weapons. You’ll help HYDRA continue to be great. We already rule the world. It’s high time we rule the cosmos.” continued Rumlow and Tony hated every word of it. 

“Go. To. Hell.” snapped out Tony and the HYDRA members just laughed at him. 

“Oh how cute. The Omega thinks he can fight back. That’s adorable. Adorable but useless. Don’t worry Omega. In a week’s time, we’ll induce your heat and you’ll feel better. You won’t need to think anymore. You’ll just be a little Omega slave to the empire.” smirked Rumlow and Tony scowled at him. 

As the HYDRA members left Tony’s cell laughing amongst themselves, Tony curled up on the mat they left for him. He hated everything about this. It was everything he’d run away to avoid in the first place. He couldn’t help but cry as his mind turned to his pack, mate, and pups. He hoped that they were alright. He NEEDED them to be alright. 

That night, both Steve and Tony were restless without each other. As he settled the triplets down for bedtime, Steve couldn’t help but panic so he went into his and Tony’s bedroom. He grabbed something that Tony wore and smelled it, just so he could have a reminder of he mate while the pack is looking for him. While they were looking for him, he knew he had to protect his babies, especially Morgan. The girl reminded him of his mate so much that his protective instinct grew for her so he wouldn’t lose someone who could remind him of his mate.

In his cell that night while still chained to the floor, Tony was still restless after being taken away from his mate and pups. He could only hope that they were already looking for him.


	19. What we're fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Shits about to go down guys. Happy reading. The chapter title is from [Mars by Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MetLIUdKon8)
> 
> Emmie: Some crazy stuff is about to happen in this chapter. Only 1 more chapter before the end of this fic. Enjoy!

The day after Tony was taken, everyone in the house was on extreme alert. Happy and Bruce remained as guards for the triplet when Steve wasn’t with them and everyone travelled in pairs. Not that there was really any travelling going on. Everyone was spending their time crowded around the kitchen table going over maps, documents, and using JARVIS and some old tech to tap into phone calls and radio signals.

Steve was absolutely not handling things will. He wasn’t sleeping right. He wasn’t eating right. He was a wreck with his mate missing. The only thing holding Steve together was Sarah, Peter, and Morgan. He still had them to protect and care for. He wasn’t about to let them down.

Nobody else in the pack was doing much better. Rhodey was by far the second worse out of all of them. Tony was like a brother to him. The fact that he was gone and suffering… well, it just felt awful. Pepper and Happy were just as freaked out. They’d known Tony for a long time now. They knew what he had escaped from when they first met. They hated that he was probably living in his greatest fear.

It was Natasha who finally managed to get something concrete. It was five days after Tony had been taken and everyone was in a tizzy trying to figure things out. Natasha had been pouring over some old base documents they recovered from 1991 and passively listening over the radio to see if any known HYDRA channels were open when she heard it. It was a coded message, but a code that she knew. A code that just so happened to reveal the current location of the main HYDRA base. The base changed location every three years so it was a miracle that she heard this information.

“GUYS! I’VE GOT SOMETHING!!” shouted Natasha and everyone came running. 

“What is it?” asked Steve breathlessly. He’d run all the way from his room down to where Natasha was. 

“So, I was going through some of the old information and I managed to catch a coded message over one of the known HYDRA channels. I have the location of their main base and uh… some not so great details.” grimaced Natasha. 

“So…?” pressed Sam and Natasha frowned. 

“So to start off, the base is currently in what remains of Ottawa Canada. I know that that city is still recovering and has better infrastructure so it makes sense that HYDRA would set up shop there.”

“And Tony? What about him? Do you know anything?” worried Steve as he got closer and closer to the table. 

“They have him. And you’re not gonna like what they’re gonna do to him.”

Everyone waited for a second for Natasha to tell them. They were all extremely worried and the waiting wasn’t helping. 

“They’re going to use him as an Omega slave and breeder.”

Steve fainted at the news.

After moving Steve from where he’d landed on the floor to the couch and rousing him once more, they got to work. Thor and Bucky offered their apologies for not catching him in time but Steve brushed them off. They had a game plan to make so they could save his Tony. 

It didn’t take long to get everything together. Soon the truck was all gassed up and weapons and bombs were loaded into the truck bed along with everyone else who would be joining them and didn’t fit in the front seat with Steve and Rhodey. Happy and Bruce would be staying behind with the pups in a locked room where they would be safe and secure while the pack was gone. 

Soon enough they were all speeding off towards the base. Because of the age of the truck and it’s engine, even though Tony and Rhodey had fixed it up, the normal 6-hour drive would take them almost 8 hours. But Steve didn’t care. He would do whatever it takes to get his mate back home safely.

They only stopped once the entire drive up to fill up on gas. Nobody talked much except for formulating battle plans. Steve was mostly silent. He had had a very personal vendetta against HYDRA in the past and this was the final straw. He was going to go in guns blazing with the sole purpose of saving his mate and taking down HYDRA. He was done playing their games. 

As they approached the base they parked the truck in a hidden area of the woods and got suited up. Steve had two guns strapped to his hips and a large store of bullets in the pockets of his cargo pants. He was also equipped with knives just in case he ran out of bullets. 

On Steve’s word, the pack marched forward and began their plan of attack. Loki snuck forward and set off a small explosion to draw out the HYDRA soldiers while everyone else got ready to strike. Steve, on the other hand, used the destruction and the fighting to sneak into the building.

The inside was old and decrepit. The walls were damp and the floor was cracked and had seen better days. The lights flickered and cast shadows at odd angles. But Steve wasn’t paying much attention to the details. He was following the fading scent that Tony had left in the halls when he was brought in. It was times like these when Steve was grateful that he had an amazing sense of smell.

“Now what do we have here?” growled a voice from behind Steve as he got closer and closer to where Tony’s scent was freshest. He spun around and was met with none other than Brock Rumlow. Current HYDRA second in command and the very same Alpha that had accosted Tony the day they first met. Steve growled back and reached for one of his guns. 

“Now, now, now. None of that. How about we have a peaceful conversation?”

“You took my mate.” snarked Steve as he got up closer to the man. 

“Oh, that pretty little thing is your mate? Well, not for much longer. His heat will be starting any minute now. He’ll be a good little whore of HYDRA.”

“WHERE IS HE?!” shouted Steve as he grabbed Rumlow’s collar. The fabric of the uniform felt wet beneath his fingers. But not wet from sweat. Wet from water! Steve tried not to think of the implications of that.

“You’ll never know. I’ll never tell you. You’ll be one more death from the hands of HYDRA before you even get close to that little slut.”

And Steve saw red. Nobody badmouthed his mate and got away with it. Without even thinking Steve reached for one of his knives and thrust it forward only to be deflected by one of Rumlow’s.

It took seconds for it to turn into a fight to the death. Knives were being thrown at each other. Kicks sent them flying through the hallway. Punches left both of them with bloody knuckles. Growls and shouts echoed through the halls. But despite everything Steve wasn’t about to back down. He used his considerable bulk to his advantage and swung his legs under Rumlow, sending the other Alpha spraying to his back. Steve stood above him, pulled out his gun…

And fired two shots into Rumlow’s heart. 

Rumlow looked at Steve as blood flowed from his chest. He coughed up some blood and stared Steve dead in the eyes before speaking. 

“Hail… HYDRA…”

“Eat Shit.” spoke Steve before he fired one final shot into Rumlow’s brain, killing him instantly. 

Steve didn’t spare a glance back as he started sprinting through the halls towards his mate. He could smell the scent getting stronger. But underneath it all, he could smell the sour scent of fear mingling with the sweet scent of heat. 

Steve continued his sprint, firing off bullets to get HYDRA members out of his way. He was never one for callous killing, but he had a mission and no time for Nazis. 

Steve rounded a corner and was met with a dead-end hallway with the locked door at the end. Tony’s scent was coming from behind the door. Steve approached cautiously. He could smell how scared Tony was. He didn’t want to make anything worse. The door itself was locked but done very hastily. It wasn’t even electronic like with other HYDRA bases he’d seen. It was a rusted padlock. It was like they knew Tony wouldn’t have enough strength to get out. 

Using his strength, Steve gripped the lock in hand and snapped it open. He gently opened the door and almost cried at what he saw. Tony was wrapped only in a thin, soaking wet blanket, no clothes in sight. He himself was also soaking wet and the trough of water that sat in the corner spoke to what had happened. Tony was also chained to the floor by his ankle and was clutching at his stomach. The scent of early heat permeated the air. 

“Please no. Please no more!” pleaded Tony, his eyes clenched shut. 

“Tony. Tony sweetheart. It’s me. It’s Steve. I’ve got you. You’re alright.” soothed Steve as he knelt on the ground and gently passed a hand through Tony’s hair. 

Tony just whined and shied away a bit but Steve was persistent. He made sure to cover Tony with his scent so he would recognize that his Alpha was there and that he was safe. 

“Steve…” spoke Tony slowly. His voice was beginning to slur a bit. 

“I’ve got you, Tony. You’re safe now. What happened?”

“Waterboarded me and drugged me. I’m sorry.” 

“No. No Tony. You did nothing wrong. Let’s get you out of here and somewhere safe where we can ride out your heat. Alright, sweetheart?” asked Steve and Tony nodded and curled closer to his Alpha.

Steve then proceeded to snap off the chain holding Tony to the floor. Afterwards, he wrapped Tony in the thin blanket and cradled his Omega in his arms. He was flooded with relief that he’d arrived just in time and that Tony hadn’t been taken by any HYDRA goons. 

“I’ve got him! Once we’re at the truck, blow this place sky high.” called Steve over the radio he had. He got some acknowledgments from the rest of the pack and soon enough Steve was sprinting out of the building with Tony safely in his arms. They quickly arrived outside and at the truck and Steve took great joy in giving Rhodey and Loki the signal to blow everything sky high. 

The sky lit up as flames danced around the ruins of the base. It looked like an arsonist’s wet dream. Everyone was all smiles as they cleaned themselves up. By some miracle, nobody was badly injured. 

“Guy, I need to take Tony somewhere safe. They drugged him into heat and I need to help him.” worried Steve as he looked at his packmates. 

“Take the truck to the closest settlement. We’ll just walk there and look for it. Go take care of your Omega.” spoke Bucky fondly and Steve nodded before speeding off. 

The settlement itself was largely inhabited but Steve did luck out by finding an abandoned house that still had some bedding. It wasn’t ideal but in his haste to find Tony he hadn’t brought any money with him for a hotel. So, Steve gently carried Tony inside and got him comfortable on the bed. The whole time Tony was leaking slick and crying out for his mate. 

“It’s alright baby. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” soothed Steve as he turned Tony onto his stomach and pushed inside his mate.

Tony whined out at the feeling of being filled and cared for by his mate. He’d been suffering for the past week without his mate and it felt amazing to be back with him. 

Steve set a gentle pace at first. Tony was injured after all and he didn’t want to hurt his mate. He ran soothing hands over Tony's body and nipped at his mating bite just to let Tony know that he was claimed and safe. He growled with each thrust while Tony whined and grabbed at the sheets. 

With all the adrenaline in their systems, the two began to reach their peaks in no time. Tony was borderline crying as he came around Steve’s growing knot. Steve finished seconds later with a cry of Tony’s name and a bit to his neck on the mating bite. 

“Shh. Shh sweetheart. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” soothed Steve as he rolled them to their sides and wrapped them in a blanket. Tony just continued to cry as he buried himself in his mate’s arms. He was glad he was safe again. 

The following three days followed much the same. 

Once Tony’s heat had broken it was time to finally go home. The ride was mostly silent once more after everyone had greeted Tony. They were all happy that he was safe back with them. On the drive back, Rhodey took up the spot in the driver's seat while Steve sat in the passenger seat with Tony on his lap so the poor Omega could get some much-needed sleep. That and Steve wasn’t about to let him out of his sight for the foreseeable future. 

When they arrived back home they were greeted with Bruce and Happy waiting outside with three very excited kids. Tony practically tumbled out of the truck and scooped them up into his arms. Steve wasn’t far behind and soon they were all cocooned in Steve’s arms. He had his family back all safe and sound. 

That night there was a big celebration dinner. They’d gotten Tony back, blown up HYDRA’s current main base of operations, and Happy had come to them with some very welcome good news. He and Pepper were now expecting their first litter. It certainly was time to celebrate. 

Later that night, Steve took Tony and their babies with him up to bed. He wanted them all safe and warm in one place. He made up the bed with all the softest linen that they had and laid out his mate and children in the middle so he could watch over them and keep them safe. Peter, Sarah, and Morgan were quick to fall asleep after all the excitement that had happened that day, but Tony and Steve stayed up for just a little while longer to watch over them. 

“Thank you for saving me Steve,” whispered Tony as he rested his head on Steve’s chest. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Tony. You’re my mate. The love of my life. I’d do anything to keep you and our kids safe. Forever and always. Until the end of the line. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” whispered back Steve as he gave Tony’s forehead a little kiss. 

“I love you Alpha.”

“And I love you my sweet Omega.” 


	20. Howl to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: It’s the last chapter guys! I can’t believe this journey is coming to an end! I hope you all enjoy this one. Italics are flashbacks and there’s some graphic birth in this chapter. Enjoy!!! Here’s a little song rec from me! [Black Friday from the musical Black Friday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpM_Upumx-8rel=)
> 
> Emmie: Thanks for reading this fic, it’s been quite a journey to write this with Shadows. Maybe we’ll do another fic together someday. Enjoy! My song for this chapter is [Music Of My Heart by NSYNC & Gloria Estefan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Blz-npEbOHA)

_ 9 months later _

The past few months of being free of HYDRA were amazing. Life was calm once more and nobody feared for their lives. It was now mid-December and the snow was falling softly in the early light of the morning. It was pure bliss. 

But what wasn’t bliss was the fact that Tony was currently curled up on his bed with Steve at his side while he worked through contractions. Yes, that’s right, Tony was currently in labour with quadruplets! He’d fallen pregnant during that forced heat that he’d had with Steve. It had been a surprise, but Tony remembered the moment he’d found out vividly. 

_ For the 3rd time that morning, Tony was throwing up and it was really painful. He didn’t know why he was throwing up so often today. Maybe he was sick from food poisoning? Or maybe he was…  _

_ Steve had seen Tony hurled over the toilet for the 3rd time that day and it pained him to see his Omega suffering like this. Steve was watching over Tony and rubbing his back to try and comfort while he finished throwing up. _

_ “You feeling any better Tony?” questioned Steve as he helped Tony stand back up and flushed the toilet. _

_ “I’m fine now, don’t know why I’ve been throwing up all day today,” Tony spoke as Steve guided him to the living room to rest for a little bit. _

_ Steve got a few pillows from around the living room and put them under Tony’s head before getting him a nice cozy blanket and covering him with it. He whispered a few soothing words to Tony before he fell asleep on the couch. _

_ After his Omega fell asleep, Steve went to find Bruce to see if he could do something. _

_ Steve walked over to Bruce’s lab and went over to speak to him. _

_ “Bruce, I need your help. Tony’s been throwing all day today and I’m worried about him.” fretted Steve as he grabbed a hold of Bruce’s shoulders and slightly shook him. _

_ “First of all, calm down Steve and let go of me,” Bruce said before Steve nervously put his hands down. _

_ “Ok, Steve. So Tony has been throwing up all day?” Bruce asked to which Steve nodded in response. _

_ “And you guys had sex during his forced heat that he had not that long ago?” Bruce asked again in which Steve responded in the same way as the first question. _

_ “There is the possibility that Tony could be pregnant again but I need to perform some tests on him to make sure that he is,” Bruce informed Steve to which Steve felt a tiny bit of joy that his mate was possibly pregnant again. “I would like for you to go fetch and bring him down here.” _

_ As Bruce requested, Steve brought Tony down to Bruce’s lab and put him in one of his medical chairs.  _

_ “Ok Tony, I would like for you to roll up your shirt to expose your stomach,” Bruce requested and Tony rolled up his shirt to expose his stomach for Bruce.  _

_ Bruce brought over some ultrasound equipment and rubbed some clear gel on Tony’s stomach and started to run the transducer over Tony’s stomach and turned the screen over in the direction of Steve and Tony. On the screen, Steve and Tony could see the image of inside Tony’s womb. Although it doesn’t seem like much, it appeared to be that Bruce noticed something.  _

_ “I found something and I feel like you guys will be happy. Congratulations Tony, you’re pregnant.” Bruce said while still moving the transducer on Tony’s stomach. _

_ As soon as Bruce said that his mate was pregnant, Steve put a hand over his mouth and grabbed Tony’s left hand with his free hand. His mate was pregnant again and he was already feeling so much joy. Steve remembered when Tony was pregnant for the first time and how happy he was and how he feels that same joy right now. He didn’t know it until a few minutes later that he started to cry at the news. Steve immediately started to plant kisses all over Tony’s face from the joy he was feeling. _

_ Later that day when all of the pack is sitting down for dinner, including Sarah, Peter, and Morgan who are in their highchairs while being fed by either Tony or Steve. Tonight’s dinner was some steak with some spices prepared by Thor, mashed potatoes that were made by Pepper and Natasha, fresh green beans that were made by Clint who surprised everyone with how well he made them with adding butter, salt, pepper, and some spice. They had some pomegranate juice to drink with their meal. Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were eating something different than everyone else. Steve and Tony prepared some pasta and cut up veggies for them to eat. To drink, they all had milk in special sippy cups. Sarah had a light purple one, Peter had a red one, and Morgan had a yellow one. All of them were enjoying their meal with Steve and Tony gave each other a look and decided to break the news. _

_ “So guys, me and Tony have some news for you guys,” Steve started off saying. With Steve having said that, it caught everyone’s attention, including the triplets. “Steve and I are expecting another litter,” Tony announced as he put one of his hands on his stomach and rubbed it a little.  _

_ As soon as they said the good news, everyone gave a few cheers and the triplets got a little excited since everyone else was happy.  _

Tony was pulled out of his revery by a particularly strong contraction. He gasped and grabbed at Steve’s hands. His Alpha gave him some soothing words and kisses in an attempt to get Tony to relax. It wasn’t working but Tony appreciated the effort.

“How you feeling Tony?” asked Steve as he helped Tony to sit up for a little bit.

“I’m alright. Just anxious. I don’t remember things hurting like this last time.” groaned Tony as he allowed Steve to move him. 

“Well, last time you were only carrying three and you were hyped up on adrenaline.” smiled Steve and Tony groaned once more and hung his head. 

“You wanna move around a bit, Tones? You’re still pretty early on in this whole thing.” asked Steve as he gave Tony a little kiss. Tony shook his head and squeezed Steve’s hands where they were resting over his considerably large baby bump.

“Yeah. Nope. Not happening. My ankles hurt, my hips hurt. Everything hurts. I’m staying right here.” complained Tony and Steve laughed a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m totally yelling at you once I start pushing.”

“You do what you need to do Tony. I’ll be here with you the whole time.” soothed Steve and Tony grimaced in pain. 

There wasn’t much talking going on as Tony’s labour continued. He’d already been at it for around 15 hours and things were going pretty slow. Bruce had been in a few times to check on things and to make sure that Tony and the pups were doing alright. So far everything was going as planned and Tony was safe so that made Steve happy. 

They were planning on a private birth for this litter as well. Barring any unforeseen medical problems of course. After everything that had happened to Tony he liked having the option of having a private birth with just his mate. He’d spent the last 8 off months being poked and prodded by doctors because of the number of pups he was carrying. He liked being able to just enjoy the process with Steve at his side, offering comforting scents and soothing words as he brought their newest bundles of joy into the world. 

Tony remembered when he first found out he was having quadruplets. He remembered that doctor's appointment and his and Steve’s shock. He remembered all the other appointments, the exhaustions, and most of all, all the love from Steve and the excitement of Sarah, Peter, and Morgan about having baby brothers and sisters.

_ Tony’s pregnancy was much easier this time. It also helped that he wasn’t alone and going through this. Steve was nothing but amazing and he found it fun to talk about the upcoming litters with Happy. It was kind of fun having another pregnant Omega around who understood what was happening.  _

_ Once Tony hit about 8 weeks pregnant Bruce called him and Steve back for another ultrasound. They were bound and determined to find out how many pups Tony was having this time. Tony got comfortable in the medical chair while Bruce wheeled the ultrasound machine over and turned it on.  _

_ For being 8 weeks pregnant, Tony looked pretty big. He rolled up his shirt to expose his stomach fully and Bruce rubbed some clear gel on it. Bruce got the transducer ready and started to run it along Tony’s stomach. Steve sat down in a chair nearby and held Tony’s hand as they watched the screen of the ultrasound machine. He took a deep breath as he held Tony’s hand. They were going to be parents again, they wanted to know how many boys or girls they were going to have but it’s too early into Tony’s pregnancy to know for sure. Right now, they were here to find out how many pups they were having. _

_ “Looks like I know the number of babies you guys will be having, would you like to know?” Bruce said as he continued to move the transducer across Tony’s stomach.  _

_ “Yes, 100%,” Tony said as he looked at Steve before looking back at the ultrasound screen.  _

_ “Tony...you’re pregnant with quadruplets so that means you’re pregnant with 4 babies,” Bruce said as he pointed to the 4 little blobs on the screen before looking at both Steve and Tony.  _

_ As soon as Bruce said how many pups they were having, both Tony and Steve had shocked looks on their faces. Not that they weren’t happy about having pups but the fact that they were having 4 of them this time. Both of them figured that maybe they would have either twins or triplets like last time. All that mattered was that they were adding more to their growing family. _

_ After the check-up with Bruce, Steve and Tony were in their room with their hands on Tony’s stomach. They were going to be having 4 pups and that their triplets would be big sisters and a big brother. Pretty soon, their triplets came inside and bounced on their bed.  _

_ “Mama! Dada!” Sarah, Peter, and Morgan shouted in unison while continuing to jump on the bed.  _

_ After the triplets finished jumping on the bed, they cuddled with their parents on the bed. The triplets then put their hands on their mother’s belly. _

_ “Hi baby!” Peter said while giggling and waving at Tony’s belly. He couldn’t wait to be a big brother. _

_ “Momma, when baby come?” asked Morgan while she nuzzled at Tony’s stomach. _

_ “Not for a little while sweety.” replied Tony with a smile and Peter pouted. _

_ Sarah, on the other hand, was hugging Tony's stomach and appeared to be not letting anyone get close to him. _

_ “You protecting the babies Sarah?” smiled Steve and Sarah nodded and planted a kiss on Tony’s belly.  _

_ “Alright you 3, calm down. It’s time for bed,” Tony said as he tried to get up to grab the triplets to put them in bed. _

_ To Tony’s surprise, the triplets pulled him back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket that was on the bed. Steve watched and smiled as he watched his babies take care of their mother. Sarah, Peter, and Morgan then got under the covers and laid in between their parents. The triplets didn’t take long to fall asleep in the embrace of their parents. _

_ “Never thought that I would have a family like this Tony,” Steve lamented as he ran his hand along Tony’s right cheek. _

_ “Me too Steve. When I was growing up with my birth pack, I thought that I would be enslaved and never have the happy life that I had dreamed of,” Tony lamented as he ran his hand over Steve’s left cheek as well. _

_ “But now we have a family to call our own and we’re expanding on it,” Steve said as he then rubbed his hand on Tony’s stomach. His inner Alpha was happy that his mate was pregnant and having more pups. _

_ At the 5 month mark of Tony’s pregnancy, he and Steve were ready to find out the gender of their 4 pups. At this stage in Tony’s pregnancy, he looked HUGE. Tony looked like he was ready to give birth with just 1 pup but he was 5 months pregnant with 4 pups. _

_ Steve lead Tony down to Bruce’s lab and sat him in the medical chair while Bruce brought over the ultrasound machine. Tony pulled up his shirt to expose his stomach which is quite big considering he’s 5 months pregnant with quadruplets. Bruce rubbed clear gel onto Tony’s stomach and ran the transducer across his stomach. Both Tony & Steve held each other’s hands as they watched their babies on the screen.  _

_ “Right now, you can hear the heartbeats of the babies if you wish. Would you guys like that?” Bruce asked while he looked at Tony and Steve.  _

_ Bruce flipped a switch which turned on the audio for the machine and the heartbeats of the quadruplets. As soon as they heard it, both Tony and Steve started to get tears in their eyes. That...that was the heartbeats of their pups. It never ceased to amaze them.  _

_ “Alright, let's see if we can find out what you’re having, shall we?” started Bruce and the couple nodded.  _

_ There wasn’t a lot of talking as Bruce moved the wand around. Steve sat next to Tony and had his hand in a vice grip while they waited anxiously for results. Thankfully they finally got them.  _

_ “Well, I’ve got news for you.” announced Bruce, “Looks like two of each. Two boys and two girls. Congratulations!”  _

_ Steve and Tony were practically crying of joy. This was amazing news. They hugged so tightly once Bruce let them go for the day. Steve had his hands gently placed over Tony’s baby bump as he just felt the pups’ little kicks and movements. He could hardly keep his hands off of Tony and well… Tony didn’t really have any problem with that.  _

_ That night they told everyone else the good news. It got everyone one excited. Happy and Tony had a bit of a moment. They just knew their pups would become best friends. It was inevitable.  _

_ To remember this special moment, Tony and Steve decided to do a few maternity photos so they could remember this special pregnancy. Tony was laying on a pile of pillows and surrounded by warm, comfortable things. Steve enlisted Bucky’s help to get some photos of him and Tony together as well as some ones with Peter, Sarah, and Morgan. It was nice and Tony made sure to put the photos in a little scrap book he’d started. The first three photos they took were pretty special to them. The first one was Tony’s maternity shirt pulled up to show his large round stomach and his hands holding it with him smiling down at it, the second one was the triplets kissing Tony’s large round stomach at the same time while he smiled down at them held it, and the third and final one was probably the most precious one of all, both Steve and Tony were holding Tony’s stomach while Steve closed his eyes and kissed it and Tony smiled down at him. These would be memories that would last a long time. _

Tony couldn’t dwell on all the happy memories for long. He was approaching the 20 hour mark and he just knew that things would start happening fast. His contractions were getting closer and closer together as well as more painful. He’d been labouring for hours now and was more than ready for this all to be over.

“You think you’re getting close now sweetheart?” asked Steve as he massaged Tony’s swollen ankles. 

“Just waiting for my damn water to break.” grumbled Tony as he felt another contraction rip through him. He was sick of nothing happening. 

Steve nodded a bit and finished comforting Tony before he walked over to the bedside table to make sure all the medical things were ready to go. It couldn’t be that much longer, could it? 

Well it turned out that they were lucky. At about the 21 hour mark Tony had been laying back against a mountain of pillows while Steve held his hands when he felt an almost unbearable pain. Then he started to feel wet. He looked down past his belly and saw that the sweatpants he’d been wearing were considerably soaked. 

His water had broken! 

Steve was quick to help Tony out of the soiled garment and to strip the bed a bit so Tony wasn’t sitting in fluid until he was ready to push. Tony just sort of laid down while he laboured now. Everything hurt and he wasn’t moving until he had these babies. 

“Steve…” whined Tony as he grappled for his mate’s hands. 

“I’m right here darling. I’m right here.” soothed Steve as he kissed Tony’s forehead. “You’re doing great. You’re so amazing Tony. You’re so amazing. You’re getting so close.”

Tony just nodded and tried to focus on breathing. While he was doing that he couldn’t help but think about all the changes that had happened to the house and those in it in the past 2 months alone! So much had happened so fast and it felt like things were moving so fast! 

_ With the number of occupants of the house very quickly growing in number with both Tony and Happy pregnant, it was high time they expanded. Everyone who was able pitched in so they could finish before the snow hit for the season.  _

_ Thor and Sam were having the most fun with building everything. Thor was a carpenter by trade and he was good at what he did. He was the one doing all the crazy lifting and structuring. But still everyone was doing their part.  _

_ Things were actually progressing pretty fast. After two weeks the foundation was laid and the skeleton was done up. They were adding in four new rooms for all the pups that were about to be born as well as a room for Happy and Pepper so they could be closer to theirs.  _

_ With everything happening and Tony’s belly growing day by day, he and Steve needed to start thinking about names for their pups. He only had a few months left and they needed to know what to name them so they could get things ready. It wasn’t that big of a rush but Tony was impatient.  _

_ When Tony was 8 months pregnant, he and Steve were on the couch in the main living room having a bit of a passionate make-out session with their hands on Tony’s enormous belly. Suddenly, something important came across Steve’s mind and he backed off from making out with Tony.  _

_ “Tony, it’s 1 month until the pups are born and we still haven’t figured out their names,” Steve panicked as he held his head in between his hands.  _

_ “Relax Steve, let’s think of names right now,” Tony said as he slowly sat up on the couch due to his belly.  _

_ At first, neither of them had any idea of what the names should be. Then, both of them looked outside at the window and saw the nature of the outdoors. Steve & Tony saw how peaceful it looked. That’s when the idea hit them...they would give their babies’ nature-inspired names.  _

_ “I really want to give our babies nature-inspired names,” Tony said as he smiled while rubbing his belly.  _

_ “I love that idea Tony. Maybe if we name them calming nature names, they’ll be a little less rambunctious then our three little jumping beans.” smiled Steve as he put his hands on Tony’s belly one more.  _

_ “What do you think are some good names for our two boys?” Tony spoke as he felt a few kicks from the pups.  _

_ “Maybe Rowan and River. Those sound like nice names.” commented Steve and Tony smiled. They were nice names.  _

_ “What do you think about the names of our two girls?” Steve spoke as he felt a few kicks from the pups as well.  _

_ “I’m thinking about the name Sparrow since that sounds so calming like the bird and the name Fawn since it’s the term for a young deer and sounds like our baby girls will certainly be calming and innocent,” commented Tony and Steve smiled at those names. They would certainly fit their girls well. _

_ “What about middle names?” asked Steve. He really wanted to finish naming their precious bundles.  _

_ “Maybe the boys can be Rowan Sebastian and River Alastor. Those seem to fit well? What do you think?” pondered Tony and Steve answered him with a sweet kiss.  _

_ “I like that.”  _

_ “What about the middle names for our girls?” Steve asked as he looked at Tony. _

_ “I’m thinking about giving the middle name Dove to Sparrow to fit in with the bird name she has and give the middle name Blossom to Fawn since I think she will blossom with what she might do later in her life,” Tony said and it brought a smile to Steve’s face. Their daughters had strong names that would fit their personalities in life. _

_ A week after they found the perfect names for the babies, the new extension on the house was finished. They managed to get everything finished and decorated just in time because a week after they finished, Happy gave birth to his and Pepper’s first pups. A beta boy and girl they named Thomas and Samantha. They were so cute! Both of them had inherited Pepper’s red hair but it was curly like Happy’s.  _

_ Seeing his friends have pups got Tony even more excited for his to come. He was already mostly bed bound because he was so big and achy he was more than ready for them to be born. Well at least the upside to being stuck in bed was the fact that Steve pretty much pampered him while Peter, Sarah, and Morgan got to cuddle around and feel the little kicks from their brothers and sisters. He was comfy and happy surrounded by his family. It was great.  _

“SON OF A BITCH!” screamed Tony as a particularly strong contraction had him squirming on the bed. 

“Do you need to push yet darling?” asked Steve as he reached over and brought the medical pack in a bit closer. 

“Yes! Fuck! Need to push NOW!” shouted Tony as he tried in vain to get comfortable. 

“Fuck!” shouted Tony again as he pushed with his next contraction. Steve had moved to sitting between his legs to help their pups into the world. 

“Just keep pushing Tony. You’re doing so well. Just keep pushing.” urged Steve as he ran a soothing hand over Tony’s legs. 

Tony was crying as he continued to push. Everything felt like it was on fire. He could feel the pups shifting inside him and he wanted to out right scream. The only reason he didn’t was because he knew that Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were still in the house and he didn’t want to worry them. 

“Come on Tony. Keep going! I can see a head!” announced Steve and Tony nodded and pushed even harder then he had before. Tony felt the shoulders of the first pup turn inside him and that caused him to cry even harder. 

“Come on Tony. Just one more push and we’ll have the first one.” encouraged Steve and Tony nodded again. With one final push he felt the first pup slip from his body. 

“It’s a boy! We have a little Omega boy, Tony! He’s beautiful.” cried Steve as he held his crying son. He quickly clamped the cord and placed them on a warm blanket next to Tony so they could stay close while Tony gave birth to the other three. 

The pup was small. They all would be. This one had little wisps of chocolate brown hair and was crying up a storm. Tony ran a soothing hand over his head to soothe him before his body was hit with another strong contraction. 

“Just keep going Tony. Not much longer.” soothed Steve and Tony pushed again.

After five more minutes of pushing and crying, Tony gave birth to another little Omega boy! This one was identical to his brother. God they looked so perfect. But Tony didn’t have much time to dwell on how perfect his new pups were because he still had two more to deliver.

Tony continued pushing will all his might, but exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. He was only half way there and already he could feel his muscles protesting and his head spinning. After another three minutes Tony gave birth to a little girl. A beta with lighter wisps of hair and a scream that could wake the dead. She quieted down some when placed next to Tony and her brothers. 

It took another 10 minutes of Tony pushing and sobbing for their final pup to be born. Their last pup was a tiny Alpha girl with lighter hair. Tony practically collapsed back on the bed as he felt a great deal of tension leave his body. He was done. He’d done it. He had four beautiful pups. The hard part was over. 

“God Tony. Look at them! You did so well baby.” praised Steve as he bundled up each impossibly tiny pup and placed them around Tony. Tony just smiled a bit and looked at them all. Fuck he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this.

It wasn’t that hard to name their precious little bundles. They’d already had names picked out after all. Their first born Omega boy was named Rowan Sebastian and his twin was named River Alastor. Their very loud Beta girl was aptly named Sparrow Dove while her Alpha sister was named Fawn Blossom.

Now that the pups were born, Tony quickly passed the placentas and Steve got to work cleaning up his mate. He took great pride in making sure that Tony was all warm and comfortable. Tony smiled at him tiredly and Steve gave him a little kiss before he helped Tony to hold Rowan and Fawn while he took River and Sparrow into his own arms. 

“Look at them Tony! God. They’re perfect.” smiled Steve as he kissed his pup’s heads. 

“They are. They really are. We make really good pups.” 

“We do.”

The two parents basked in their happiness for a little while longer before Bruce came in to check on Tony to see how he was doing. Very close behind Bruce followed in Sarah, Peter, and Morgan who looked eager to meet their little brothers and sisters. 

“Babies!” announced Sarah as Bruce helped her and the others onto the bed once he’d checked over Tony and the pups. 

“Yes. Meet your brothers and sisters Rowan, River, Sparrow, and Fawn.” smiled Steve as he showed off the new pups to their older ones. 

Each pup took a turn scenting and saying hello to their new siblings. Sarah curled up between all of them to look over everything. She certainly was a little Alpha just like her Dad. Peter and Morgan stuck close by as well. They just loved the new pups. 

After about an hour of the growing family getting to bond all together, their friends were finally allowed in to visit. 

“Hey there Tones. How are you feeling?” asked Rhodey as he and everyone else assembled around the bed. 

“Tired. But it’s worth it.” sighed Tony as he snuggled Rowan and Fawn closer. 

“Let’s see these little cuties.” smiled Natasha as she walked a little bit closer. Sarah didn’t like that at all and started to throw a little mini tantrum.

“No! My babies.” shouted Sarah and Steve laughed a bit at her protectiveness. 

“No Sarah. It’s alright. Aunty Nat can come close to look at the pups.” soothed Steve and the poor girl looked a bit put out but continued to scowl at everyone else. 

“They’re adorable Tony. But not as adorable as mine.” joked Pepper and Tony smiled a bit. It was all in good jest. They all knew that every pup in the house was adorable and precious. 

The rest of the pack visited for a little but not too long. They could all see just how exhausted Tony was. He had just given birth to quadruplets after all. He deserved a rest. So, Steve got their entire family safely resting in their big bed. Sarah, Peter, and Morgan slept soundly at Tony’s feet while the newborns were swaddled and placed in an extra-long bassinet that Thor had made them so they could all fit in one space and still be safe. 

Steve curled himself up at Tony’s side. He pulled his Omega into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. Tony sighed in contentment and let Steve pamper him a bit while all their pups slept soundly. 

“I’m glad we got this. I'm glad I got this. Is it selfish if I say that?” asked Tony as he laid his head down over Steve’s heart. 

“Of course it isn't sweetheart. You deserve the world. I feel so lucky to have you and our pups. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. You ARE my world. I love you so much.” cooed Steve as he gave Tony another kiss and made sure that the blanket was snug enough around them. 

“I love you too Steve. You and our pups. I just… I never thought I’d get this. I never thought I’d get to choose.” 

“You will always get to choose as long as you’re safe here with me Tony.” 

Tony slowly fell asleep that night, comforted by the sound of his Alpha’s heartbeat and the soft snores from his pups. He fell asleep and dreamed of all the things that had changed for him since he’d ran away from his birth pack. How he found companionship. How he’d found his mate and had amazing pups with him. How he found people who liked him and protected him. How he could be himself and be happy. Tony fell asleep smiling. 

Steve fell asleep scenting his mate. He dreamed of telling the scrawny pup he was growing up about all the amazing things that had happened to him. He dreamed about telling him of Tony and their 7 pups. Of telling him about all their friends. Of getting a chance to live in peace now that HYDRA was finally leaving them alone. That their parents could finally rest easy knowing Steve was safe and cared for. Steve fell asleep radiating contentment.

And when the sun rose on the new day, both mates woke up smiling despite having woken up a few times during the night to care for the pups. They woke up smiling and content and calm for the first time in a long time.

And that’s when they both knew it. Everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Well, this is the end. It’s been quite the journey. I’m really happy with how this turned out. It was a pleasure working with Emmie throughout this. I hope you all enjoyed this little story of ours. Drop us a comment and keep an eye out for any of our future works! I know I’ve got a few going! Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Emmie: This is the end everyone, thanks for reading this fic and maybe we’ll have another coming out. I just posted the 2nd chapter of Paint Me but it did take a while since I’ve been focusing on making sure this gets done and handling college but since I’ve been sent home because of the coronavirus so now I’m doing my school work from home and I can work on my fics now. Thanks for reading this fic and maybe in the future, we’ll do another fic. ENJOY!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: By popular demand we’re here with a little bonus chapter! A little something extra for these weird ass times. Enjoy!!! 
> 
> Emmie: Me and Shadows decided to add this epilogue chapter before we start work on the sequel. Enjoy!

Tony was currently breastfeeding the twin boys, Rowan and River, on the main living room couch while the triplets were on the floor playing with learning toys and Sparrow and Fawn were in the elongated bassinet by the couch. Steve was sitting on the floor with the triplets. He was smiling as he watched them play and share their toys. He was proud that his pups were so good at sharing. Steve looked up at his mate and saw that his nursing bra was pushed down so that both of his breasts were out so that the quads would be able to feed from their mama. He was now feeding their twin daughters. Fawn and Sparrow seem to be a bit hungry as their suckling was a bit more rough compared to Rowan and River. Tony smiled back at him as their girls fed. It was nice having the whole family all together. 

Steve tried to keep his attention on the pups but he found that he kept being distracted by his mate. It was hard not to. Tony was just so beautiful. Everything about him was special. Everything from his smile to his brain. From his laugh to his hands. Tony was perfect and Steve could hardly believe that he was his. But there is something else about Tony that has Steve’s attention.

When Tony shifted back to his human form after giving birth to their triplets 2 years ago, Steve noticed how big his chest got compared to when they first met. Tony got his chest measured when they were out shopping and it was 32B. Now that Tony had quadruplets, his chest went up a cup size and now he was 32C. Seeing Sparrow and Fawn feed from his breasts since they were out made Steve a little bit hot. They already have their 7 pups and weren’t planning on having more anytime soon but Steve wanted to take Tony to their bedroom and tease him a bit from looking at his huge boobs. But he knew that couldn’t happen right now since their 7 pups are still wide awake and he’d have to wait until their bedtime.

With a new goal in mind, Steve turned his focus back to his pups. Sarah and Morgan had switched to drawing pictures with the crayons Bucky had recently gifted them for their birthday while Peter had switched to building a tower out of blocks. He smiled at his pups and joined in with their games. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait too long to have Tony to himself. Bruce and Sam were in the kitchen cooking dinner and once the pups were all fed and bathed they could be sent off to dream land so their parents could have some alone time.

Dinner was called and Steve took the time to help his older pups clean up while Tony got their younger ones all cozy in their portable bassinet. Tonight was a wonderful dinner prepared by Bruce and Sam. Dinner was some tacos that smelled amazing. Some of the toppings that were being set out for dinner were some sour cream, shredded romaine lettuce, shredded mozzarella cheese, hot sauce, and diced tomatoes that Bucky had grown in his new greenhouse.

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating the yummy dinner that Sam and Bruce prepared with gusto, Steve was smiling at everything going on. Tony and Happy were gushing over their pups, Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were playing with their food a bit. The pack was smiling and content. It was everything he ever wanted growing up. A pack of his own. A loving mate and a small army of pups. It was Steve’s personal heaven. 

Once dinner was all finished up and the kitchen was clean, Tony and Steve rounded up all their pups and trudged off to give them a bath. Giving seven pups a bath was a kin to a professional sport. Once they got one pup clean another would try and get dirty. The only way they could get it all done was if they locked the bathroom door and hoped for the best. 

Finally, after what amounted to half an hour, the pups were cleaned and bundled up in nice warm blankets as they were gently rocked off to dreamland. The two watched their sweet little darlings sleep for a little while before Steve got inpatient. He quickly grabbed his mate’s hand and pulled him off back to their room for some very much needed alone time. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Steve slammed his lips onto Tony’s as they started a very intense makeout session. Their hands were all over each other as they stripped each other of clothes and slammed on top of the bed. When they broke away from kissing, they took in each other’s naked beauty.

“You look so beautiful Tony, you look so beautiful my Omega,” Steve said breathlessly as he had his hands pinning down Tony’s biceps. He looked at Tony’s BEAUTIFUL breasts that were adorned on his chest. They were just so big and plump that he wanted to squeeze them so bad and have the nipples in his mouth and suck the sweet milk that was in them. 

On the other hand, Tony was just speechless at Steve’s naked form. He could never get over how perfect his mate was. Steve looked like he was carved from marble. It left him breathless. He felt so lucky that he and Steve had found each other back in that alley in Colorado. Every moment with him was special. 

They just stare at each other for what it seemed like hours before Tony decides to say something.

“Steve...will you...make love to me?”

“Of course I will darling.” 

Steve was quick to grab some lube from the side table drawer. He didn’t bother with a condom. They weren’t going to have any penetrative sex. Tony still wasn’t cleared for that yet. The two took great joy in kissing each other stupid as Steve lubed up one of his hands and took them both in hand. Tony was letting out some sweet little moans that just spurred Steve on. His free hand came to grope as Tony’s breast as he sucked at the other. If they could have been loud Tony would have been screaming. 

With both parties having so much pent up energy they didn’t last very long. The entire time Tony was absolutely loving all the care and attention Steve was giving him. He missed having Steve’s wonderful dick deep inside him and he couldn’t wait to be cleared for that. But for now, being absolutely ravished by his mate would have to do. 

Tony was the first to cum. He let out a silent scream as Steve twisted at his nipple and stroked his dick hard. Steve followed seconds later. Seeing Tony lose control like that always drove him over the edge. He was the only one who could give Tony this kind of pleasure.

They fell into a tired heap on the sheets. Both of them were exhausted but thoroughly satisfied. Tony was practically already asleep. Steve smiled at his mate as he got them cleaned up and safely wrapped up together under their covers. 

The both fell asleep soundly, tangled together in a loving heap. Well, until they were woken a few hours later because the quads wanted attention and feeding. 

_ Three years later _

It was the summer after the triplets fifth birthday and their parents were scrambling around trying to make sure they were ready for school. All their pups had inherited Tony’s beautiful smart brain so getting them ready academically wasn’t that hard. Tony and Steve had worked with all seven of their precious pups on their reading and writing skills. Their writing was messy and often letters were written backwards, but they were still young. Things like that would come with time and practice. 

No, Tony and Steve weren’t worried about their pups academics. They were more worried about them getting along with their future classmates. 

All their pups had had a bit of a sheltered upbringing. They mostly stayed at home and played with their siblings as well as Pepper and Happy’s two pups. They didn’t get into the city too much because Steve and the others were finishing picking off the last dregs of HYDRA. But now every last HYDRA soldier in America was gone. The big head honcho was dead and the last world wide factions were crumbling without their great leader. HYDRA had finally fallen and the world was beginning to heal from almost a century of warfare. 

It was… freeing. Very, very freeing. 

So, not that things were safe and the triplets were old enough, it was time for them to start school. Peter, Sarah, and Morgan were over the moon excited to start and finally see the world. Rowen, River, Sparrow, and Fawn were jealous of their older siblings. And well, Tony and Steve were just trying to not break down over how big their pups were getting. 

But in the end, them getting to grow up was a good thing. Them learning and growing and smiling was a good thing. It was everything they wanted to give their pups. Now it was time for them to find their place in the world. Neither of them could be any prouder. It was perfect. 

Now if only Tony could hold his emotions together for their first day of school. 

The end… for now!


End file.
